The Middle of Somewhere
by Two Star-Cross'd Lovers
Summary: Somewhat like Twilight. Leigh Gallagher thought she knew everything about the lakehouse. What happens when she gets lost in the woods and meets all but normal Aiden Dickinson? What about her new, but strange neighbors? What's their secret? R&R, PLEASE!
1. Preface

**Preface**

"Who?"

"Aiden Dickinson." I whispered his name like a melody. Truly, the name itself flowed evenly, like it had been made to be said the way I had whispered it.

"Who the hell is that?" Brittney questioned, raising an eyebrow at me, still horribly confused and slightly alarmed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I stumbled backwards, afraid of what they were. Afraid of what the eyes were saying. They were watching me intently, their smiles fake and now beginning to seem sinister. Overhead, lightning suddenly struck and I blinked again. Stumbling to get away from them, I fell onto the ground and felt the scrapes of twigs and other sharp objects come across my skin. Blood trickled down my wrist as I looked up at them again. This time, they were even closer and now their smiles were fading. They were fading to a faint shadow, hardly a flicker of a being. The woman was gone then and Aiden was just as bright as ever, a light shining around him once again. When he uncrossed his arms, he pulled something silver and shining from his jeans pocket._


	2. Strange Face, Ordinary Place

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight, which is what this story is based off.. I do, however, own the characters and part of the plot. I don't own the song lyrics in here, either.. **

**Author's Note: Okay, here's the first chapter, everyone!! I hope you like it.. I'm trying to make them as long as I can, so please bear with me, as I have my other stories to tend to at the same time. **

**Thank youu.**

**Oh, and for anyone who really wants to bother, I'm working on a playlist for this story. Any suggestions are good. **

**------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter One**

_"I can't live without you,_

_Can't breathe without you._

_I dream about you._

_Honestly, tell me that it's over_

_'Cause the world is still spinning_

_And I'm still living_

_It won't be right if we're not in it together."_

The song's lyrics blared from the radio which I had sat beside myself, curling up on the dock beneath the blazing summer sun. My friends and I had finally, **finally**, been able to get my parents to allow us to stay at the lakehouse my grandparents owned. We were going to be here almost all summer, with the exception of leaving for the occasional party and shopping spree. The part I couldn't get over was that my parents had allowed me to bring Devon and Markus! I mean, they were my best friends who happened to be boys, but still. It was the idea that no adults were going to be there.

With a chuckle underbreath, I turned my gaze to the boys, who were fighting over who was stronger. Sometimes they could really be irritating, but now they weren't bothering me. Thankfully. Turning onto my back, I pulled white sunglasses over my dark gray-green eyes and relaxed, my best friend Brittney Mulford sitting at my side. The two of us were inseperable since we were young.

Growing up in a small town, I had gone to a small school and was bound to meet someone whom would be my best friend. We met in 3rd grade when her cousin introduced us. Since that day, we have been best friends. Some things are just meant to be, I guess. And, look at us then, seventeen years old and still best friends. The thought made me chuckle again, while tying back my mass of brown hair back into a ponytail.

Who knew that I, Anna Leigh Gallagher though I preferred 'Leigh', would ever be staying at the family lakehouse, alone. I couldn't get enough of this idea.

"Leigh, what /are/ you laughing about?" Brittney's voice interrupted my thoughts and I had to chuckle and sit up, knees tucked into my chest and arms around them as I faced her.

"A bunch'a things. Like how we met for example, and the fact that I'm staying here, at the lakehouse, with friends and no adult supervision. I never thought---"

Brittney cut me off with a giggle,"That your parents would let you," She replied in a mimmicking, all-knowing voice,"We know, Leigh. You've told us this all the way up here and you're still talking about it. It's fine. Nothing is going to happen. You've always been one to worry too much."

She was right, I had to admit. Ever since I was young, I had always feared things, always been worried for the worst. I needed to loosen up a bit more than I had since high school started.

"Ah, you're right, Britt. Okay, fine. I'll loosen up so'more, okay?" I asked, pushing my glasses atop my head.

Brittney's smile was genuine, giving her tan, rather pretty features even more to 'google' at. She had always been the one to get the boys, while I had been the one to get the grades. I had always studied my hardest, while she went to the hottest parties and dated the 'popular guys'. It didn't bother me, until my sophomore year. I tried not to think about it, though, as I was over it and that was the past.

"Who wants to go for a swim?!" Devon and Markus shouted, stopping their argument and looking up at the two of us. Both Brittney and I squealed immediately and stood up, wrapping our towels around us tightly and shaking our heads simultaneously.

"Stay away from me," I warned, grabbing my radio while the music continued. I took a quick look around. Trees to the west, houses to the east, north, and a lake to the south. The cabin was facing us, as we were facing it.

"I.. I think we forgot somethings inside, eh, Leigh?" Brittney's hesitant voice was enough to get anyone giggling for a matter of seconds. Taking a note to this, the two of us quickly dashed for the doors of the cabin, wanting to feel the sanctuary of housing around us and no water.

Markus, whom was clearly the strongest and most 'beautiful' of the two boys, merely shrugged this off with a smirk on his face. Dark brown hair hung low and down into his eyes, which were a color unlike anything I had ever seen. They flashed with amusement and sparkled with care. A color of violet blended well with gray. Two very unlikely colors to find in a person's natural eyes. They were, though, very beautiful indeed. Tanned and well toned, Markus was one to stand out in the crowd when compared to other 'average' boys of 17.

Devon, however, was nothing near 'average'. Though not as 'beautiful' as Markus, he still was a step or two below gorgeous. His hair, a rusty brown color, was the same length as Markus', as the two were best friends the same way Brittney and I were and shared styles just as well. His eyes weren't anything that spectacular, though, seeing that they were a standard honey brown color. He wasn't built, nor was he tan, though he wasn't anywhere near 'skinny and scrawny'. Stuck somewhere in between, I suppose.

Quickly, Brittney and I shuffled into the cabin and closed the door behind us.

"Phew. If they would have thrown us in, Leigh, I would have killed someone," Brittney threatened with a giggle.

I nodded, looking around the cabin. The livingroom was right infront of me, small and decorated in white and blue colors. There was a couch, dark navy blue, and a recliner off to the side, which was a combination of blues and whites in the material. A TV was placed upon a shelf in view of the recliner and couch. Moving to the left of the livingroom was a kitchen, small as it may be. And, even to the left of the kitchen was a door, which led to the enclosed porch out front. Down the hallway, which was at the back of the kitchen, were bedrooms. One on the left side, one on the right, and a final at the end of the hallway. Before the end, though, on the left side, there was a bathroom. Everything was blue and white, with a little yellow mixed in on some cases.

"Hey, Britt?" I paused, waiting for her to look up. When she did, I continued,"I'm going to head back and get a shower. It's almost 4 o'clock and we've still got somethings to unpack," I chuckled at the thought of how chaotic this could end up.

A half hour and a good shower later, I was in the small bedroom Brittney and I would share. A bed was on each side of the room, a window in between the beds and a dresser below that. The dresser was large enough for both of our things, but we would need the help of a closet, which was beside Brittney's bed, on the left side of the room.

Placing my headphones over my ears, I pocketed my iPod and began unpacking the remnants of my belongings. Lately, I had been on a kick of listening to the same thing over and over. The same song.

_"I watch the walls around me crumble._

_But it's not like I won't build them up again._

_So here's your last chance for redemption._

_So take it while it lasts, 'cause it will end."_

I didn't even know I was singing aloud until Brittney and Markus both tapped me on the shoulders. Turning around, I blushed furiously and giggled,"Sorry," I mouthed before they all disappeared down the hallway, leaving me alone.

Brittney was heading out to the garage to work on somethings. What they were, I didn't know, but I really didn't care. And, I had finished unpacking. Boredom struck me bluntly as I plucked my headphones from my ears and tossed everything onto the bed.

"What to do.. What to do.." I heard myself whisper before grabbing my black hoodie. With it slipped over my head, I pulled on some tennis shoes and jumped up. Nighfall had already begun and it was getting darker outside.

A trip through the trails of the woods seemed like a good idea at the time, though it was dark. I had a flashlight, a cellphone, and there were plenty of people to hear me scream if something went wrong. It would be fine. I kept telling myself this and felt a sudden boost of confidence rushing throughout my body.

After I wrote a short note explaining where I was and that I would be back soon, I set off for the trails to the west of the cabin. Leaves, branches, brambles, and other debris wihch littered the forest floor crunched beneath my heavy steps as I walked. And walked. And walked. And walked some more.

The last time I was here, I didn't think the trail was this long. But, I had been young then and was with an adult. Time passes faster when you're with someone rather than being alone.

"It's fine, Leigh. You're worrying too much. Just calm down. Breathe. In. Out. In. Outh. Breathe," I whispered to myself, the words having an eerie echo off the trees, logs, and moss surrounding me. It was then that I stopped dead in my tracks as a noise reached my ears.

_Crunch. Snap! Crunch crunch crackle. SNAP!_ The sounds were twigs and anything else in the forest breaking beneath someone's walking. Tremors were sent throughout my body as I stood there, frozen in place. "It's just a squirrel. A helpless little squirell," I whispered without realizing I was talking to myself. Whoever it was would certainly think I was insane.

And then I saw it, well /her/. A young woman no older than 19 years old stepped through the woods and looked directly at me. Her hair was a caramel color and was much longer than mine. Her eyes, something about her eyes, drew me in. A dark brown color with gold around the irises and the edge. That was something different, something odd. And how pale she was. Another strange thing, especially for someone spending their time at a cabin at a lake.

Another moment later, she looked away and began walking past me, her gait rather graceful. Much more so than mine, though I wasn't one to trip and fall all the time either.

As she passed, I heard her whisper and mummble something about 'monsters who couldn't control themselves.' I don't think she knew I heard, though, and if she had, then she was only trying to scare me. Aonther moment later and she was gone. Just like she had fallen from the sky and vanished back into thin air.

"You're seeing things, Leigh. Just seeing things. It's okay. Stop worrying.." I was talking a bit louder to myself, as I wanted anyone else who could be around to hear me. Maybe they would leave then, or not scare me to death.

_Crunch. Snap! Crunch crack snap!_ I whirled around upon hearing those sounds coming to an abrupt hault. Looking through the bushes, I finally saw someone comeing. Straight for me at another very graceful gait.

Looking up from the ground, my eyes met amber eyes and I froze. Where trees had once been, he stood there, watching me with interest.

**------------------------------------------------**

**Yes, everyone, I know, it's kinda a cliffy, but not so much. You should know what's going to happen. Anyways. Uhm, sorry for the length. The first chapter is probably the longest for me to write when it's my own story. I'll try and keep the other chapters long, too. Thank you for reading! Please be patient. **


	3. Taken By Surprise

**Disclaimer: Anything that is familar from Twilight, I don't own. Anything else, I own.**

**Author's Note: Okay, I really don't know how this story is going to go, because I've only had one review.**

**Thank you, Keli.**

**I'm hoping for this to take off, but.. I don't know. So, if it doesnt' do much better, I'm taking it off.. **

**Thank you. **

**-----------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Two**

_Past the places where you used to learn_

_You howl and listen._

_Listen and wait for the echoes of angels_

_Who won't return._

_He's everything you want._

_He's everything you need._

_He's everything inside of you_

_That you wish you could be_

For what seemed like hours, I stood there, transfixed by his eyes. Only when I looked away did I take in his full appearance. His eyes were identical to the woman's who had just left. He was just as pale and easily just as beautiful, by far much more than Markus. He wasn't as built as Markus, but was close and appeared to be strong both physically and emotionally. Just in the way he appeared, at least. His hair was a dark shade of blond, falling down into this mysterious eyes. I couldn't take my own eyes off him.

This was exactly the opposite of what I had expected. For being in a forest, he was dressed rather nice, if jeans and a button up shirt could be counted as nice.

Had I attempted to speak, I would have stammered and stuttered my own words into a horrible embarrassment. The result? I remained silent, staring at the man who had almost come out of nowhere.

"I was.. Just.. uhmm.. pass-passing through.. I... I'll b-be.. Going b-back.. Uhm. n-now.." I stammered out. Wow, I really messed that sentence up. Mentally, I cursed myself for being so easily suprised, as well as embarrassed.

"Are you lost?" His voice took me by surprise. It flowed evenly, smooth with a hardly noticed accent I didn't recognize.

Then I remembered something I had been taught since I was young. Never tell a 'stranger' you're lost.

"N-no.. I.. know e-exactly wher-where I'm go-going," I lied. I was a horrible liar, to say the least.

A knowing smile flickered onto his flawless features and I could only stare, hypnotized to no end.

"I see. Is that why you're staring like a deer in the headlights of an oncoming car?" This shocked me to no end. He was somewhat arrogant, if anything, and that added to my curiosity. Added to my shock.

"Uhmm. I.. uhm... Was.. just heading back," Again, another lie. I wasn't so great at this. No wonder I always got caught with my parents.

"Heading back to where?" He was coming closer now and I felt the ground shaking beneath my weight. No, that was my knees trembling.

Involuntarily, I looked over my shoulder and around the area. I knew nothing about where I was. For all I knew, I had walked through some vortex and was now in the past.

"Uhmm. My c-cabin. My friends are probably worried about me." Better. I was getting better at this. Maybe that was due to the sudden increase of alarm and need to lie better. I didn't know, but I didn't wish the feeling away.

He gave another knowing nod and that same dazzling smile. I was dazed now, more than ever. This wasn't like me.

"And where would that be? I could point you in the right direction," He smiled another time, a flash of white teeth, which seemed entirely too sharp to be human.

"Umm." I didn't know exactly, but I could try, "I think it's on Seventy-Six Drive, to the west," I pointed in the direction of where I believed I came from.

"That's the South, dear," He corrected, noting where I pointed to.

Spinning around, I realized how entirely lost I really was, "Oh," I managed, looking back at him. He was even closer this time.

_You're waiting for someone _

_To put you together_

_You're waiting for someone to push you away_

_There's always another wound to discover_

_There's always something more you wish he'd say_

"If you're that horribly lost, there's not a chance you will make it back before midnight, it's almost 9 o'clock right now," His voice snapped my train of thought and I turned to him once more. He was only trying to help. What could it hurt?

"Oh, Uhm. Then, I guess I'm sleeping out here," I stated with a bitter chuckle. How could I be so careless as to not bring something to help me get back?

He chuckled and smiled kindly, again, with a flash of sharp, white teeth. What was wrong with him? The thoughts were driving me insane and I was somewhat terrified, deep down inside of my heart.

"I can walk you back. I know exactly where you're talking about," He offered with yet another smile. I couldn't say no for two reasons. One: He was being rather kind to me and I felt drawn to him. Two: I needed to get back.

"Uhm. Okay. Thank you," I smiled feebly in return, though I'm not sure if it even reached my eyes or looked right on me.

"You're quite welcome. So, what brought you out here in the first place?" He was walking now, close to my side with me keeping stride quite easily.

"I haven't been here in so long and my friends were all absorbed with their own things. So, I went off on my own."

"That's not always a wise decision.." He warned.

I nodded, "I know that. So, that woman who came out of the woods before you.." I paused, "Was she your sister?"

"Something like that," he replied with a careful and very musical laugh.

"Uhm, I don't think I ever asked for your name.." I was beginning to stammer again. Getting to know people wasn't always a specialty of mine.

"Aiden Dickinson," the man replied. Looking at him a bit more, I realized he could be no older than 19, if that. So he wasn't much older than myself. I was so lost with my thoughts, again, that I didn't realize he was speaking to me until he stopped walking and was staring at me with a piercing gaze.

"Oh, sorry. Uhm, what did you say?" Faint shades of pink tingled on my cheeks.

"What's your name?"

"Anna Leigh Gallagher," I was so used to saying that, that I didn't catch I had given what I hated to be called,"Errr. I mean, Leigh Gallagher. I hate being 'Anna Leigh'."

Aiden nodded knowingly, again, and smiled towards me,"I can understand that, though I must say it is a nice name.."

I only rolled my eyes in return.

"Thank you, but I strongly disagree," I added as we cleared through a few more thickets and trails.

Aiden merely chuckled before glancing around and stepping into a clearing. When I followed, I gasped and felt my cheeks heat up immediately. Right there, almost two feet in front of me, was the main path. The one which I had easily strayed from.

"Thank you.. Very much," I stammered out again, looking up at him. His eyes, for once, weren't on me. Instead, they were locked on the path as if he were concentrating very hard on something. But, what?

"I'll walk you back to the cabin," He finally said, very quietly with a small growl in his voice. I shuddered visibly at the way it came out and nodded weakly. How could I refuse when he seemed to be so suddenly angry? I feared for my life!

We didn't say anything more the rest of the walk, until the edge of the forest came into view. Both of us seemed to be anxious, I was more than he though.

The clearing broke and I found myself standing in the middle of the lawn I had trampled through to get here. Stars burned brightly in the night sky overhead, a black blanket more than anything. The moon was high and full, hanging above the water and casting its light down to the world as a blessing in return.

Somewhere off in the grass behind me, crickets began chirping. A breeze picked up, ruffling leaves and trees. All in all, it was a beautifully calm summer night. The kind I would always spend outside, laying beneath the stars with friends and family.

My trance was snapped, again, when Aiden spoke.

"Will I see you again?"

I hadn't expected that, but I turned to face him, as he was still standing behind me.

"You will if you stay around here long enough," I confirmed with a small smile.

That answer seemed to be enough because he gave a friendly smile, nodded towards my house, and disappeared walking down the street to the right of me.

I think I smiled the rest of the way back to the cabin.


	4. Worries, Lectures, and Friends

**Disclaimer: Anything that could be in Twilight, I don't own. Everything else, I do!**

**Author's Note: Ugh. Still don't know if I'm going to keep the story up. Probably will for my own entertainment. I'm trying to write my others, An Eternity and The Other Side, but I'm stuck.**

**So horribly stuck.**

**Thank you everyone..**

**-------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Three**

_I was left to cry there_

_Waitin' outside there_

_Grinnin' with the wry stare_

_That's when I decided_

_Why should I care?_

_You weren't there when I was scared_

_I was so alone_

_You, you need to listen_

_I'm startin' to trip_

_I'm losin' my grip_

_And I'm in this thing alone_

"Leigh, do you have **any **idea how worried about you I was?!" I had been listening to Markus lecture me for the past hour. He had started with how worried they were when I left, worked into how irresponsible I was, how much he cared about me, and then started with the being worried again.

I really wasn't listening, to say the least. I didn't care what he had to say, as of right now he was being nothing but a jackass. He had yelled and yelled, even after Devon and Brittney had retired to their rooms, but not before giving me a hug and telling me it would be okay. I felt like I was with one of my parents.

"Well, Markus, if you cared about me so damn much, then why didn't you get off your ass and come find me?!" I snapped angrily after a moment, glaring up at my 'best guy friend', whom I saw like an older brother. But, from what he had said, he had other feelings about me.

"Because we thought you were coming back! I didn't want to go out there, get lost and then you come back and have to find me in return!"

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard," I mummbled before turning away. We were outside and it was now nearly midnight. I couldn't keep my mind from wandering to Aiden, though, as much as I tried to stay away. It was getting difficult, especially with Markus' constant yelling.

"Leigh, you really could have been hurt. You were lost and alone--"

I cut him off right there, standing up and shaking my head,"No, as a matter of fact, I /wasn't/ alone, but that's not any of your business, is it?!"

"Wait.. You're telling me someone was there with you?" He seemed baffled at this and I could only smirk triumphantly. So I had a temper. It ran in my family.

"Yes, someone was there with me! Would I be standing here right now, alive, if I had been alone?!"

"You could."

"No, you know just as well as I do that I wouldn't be here. I would have found some way to get hurt, lost, or even worse if I was alone. And I don't need you lecturing me! I'm seventeen years old and you're /not/ my father. So stop acting like it. Stop treating me like a child." My tone had calmed down when I looked up to Markus, a deep sigh falling from my slightly parted lips.

"I'm just worrying about you, that's all.."

"Well stop worrying.." I snapped before turning on my heel to leave.

I must have struck a chord, because that was when Markus backed down. He said nothing and the two of us went inside, the door locking once we were in the sanctuary of the livingroom.

"Goodnight," I mummbled and headed down the hallway, not bothering to wait for a 'goodnight' or anything from him. I was too angry.

Reaching the bathroom, I quickly showered and changed into a pair of shorts and a tanktop. I wouldn't sleep well tonight, so I figured I might as well grab a book or something to keep me occupied.

My thoughts stopped abruptly, however, when I glanced out the bathroom window, only to see a shadow moving across the lawn and quickly darting into the neighbor's house, who had all of their lights burning brightly. That was odd.

I felt a shimmer of tremors rock my spine as I padded down the hallway to check the locks. When I felt a bit more secure, I headed into the room Brittney and I shared. She was still up, thankfully enough, because I needed someone to talk to. Someone to calm me down and someone to confide in. My best friend was the best candidate for that.

When I entered, Brittney looked up from the _Vogue_ magazine she had been reading and smiled.

I smiled wryly in return before slowly sitting down on the edge of her bed, legs crossed and beneath me,"I have a lot to tell you," I said quietly.

Brittney immediately tossed the magazine aside and squealed, sitting upright so we faced one another,"Okay. Tell. But, first answer something for me."

I nodded nervously,"What?"

"Did Markus finally tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Nevermind."

Mentally, I cursed Brittney before smiling and taking in a deep breath as I thought back to what had happened today,"Where do you want me to start?"

"Start from when you got to the forest."

"Okay. Well, I kept walking and I didn't remember the path being that long. Before I knew it, it was dark and nothing looked familar. I was panicking. And, then I heard something up ahead. It was like someone walking through a bunch of twigs and them breaking beneath their feet, but it was quieter. Like, it was intentional. I don't know how else to explain it. But, then this woman came out of the woods. It was like she just came out of nowhere, I swear! She was actually really pretty.. Beyond anything or anyone I've seen before. Her eyes, though," I paused, reflecting back to that,"They were dark and a brown color with gold around the edges and irises. It was wierd, like they were drawing me in and I couldn't stop staring," I shook my head at the thought,"Anyways.. She walked passed me and was whispering something to herself about 'monsters who couldn't control themselves," I paused, looking at my friend for her reaction.

She was listening intently,"Creepy," she whispered with a smirk as I continued.

"--Well, I don't know if she knew I heard. If she knew, then she was trying to scare me. But I'm not sure. Then, when I was about to follow behind her so I could get back, I heard it again. That same careful crunching, like someone knew I was there and was making their presence known," I paused and shuddered involuntarily,"When I looked up, he was standing there.." My face must have turned to utter confusion, because Brittney was looking at me with concern.

"Who?"

"Aiden Dickinson." I whispered his name like a melody. Truly, the name itself flowed evenly, like it had been made to be said the way I had whispered it.

"Who the hell is that?" Brittney questioned, raising an eyebrow at me, still horribly confused and slightly alarmed.

"I don't know. He talked to me like he knew me and offered to bring me back here. I only accepted because I really wanted to get back. I was scared out of my mind the entire time, but he talked to me. He actually made it somewhat comfortable to be with a complete stranger."

Brittney actually laughed at this,"Well, he seems like quite the charmer," I knew she was teasing me and I had to laugh at that and quickly change the subject.

"So what happened while I was gone?"

"Oh, Markus and Devon thought it would be fun to throw me in the lake. Sadly, they succeeded and almost ruined my clothes," She wrinkled her nose and I giggled.

"What else?"

"Uhmm. Oh, yeah! I almost forgot! Someone moved into Frances' old house. The one right next to our's. I saw them. It was two girls who looked about our age. I figured maybe we could go say hi tomorrow and actually be friendly."

I nodded, smiling towards Brittney before yawning,"That sounds like a good idea. But, right now, I don't want to do anything but crawl in bed and go to sleep." How did I get so tired so quickly?

"G'night," I added, standing up and going to my bed across the room.

"'Night," Brittney replied as I turned off the bedside lamp.

Within moments, I had fallen fast asleep and was snuggled safely beneath my blankets.

My dreams that night were different than anything I had ever experienced before. They were, in a sense, disturbing but yet calming. If that made any sense at all. However, I still slept soundly through them.


	5. Dreams and Surprises

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that sounds familiar to Twilight. Anything else, I own. Mine. My characters. Stay away. I don't own ANY of the song lyrics you see in my story, either!**

**Author's Note: Ugh. Still not many hits.**

**Well, I'll keep writing.**

**Keli, thank you for reading. You. Are. The. Best. 3**

**Anyone else reading, THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**Thank you all!**

**This chapter is just a description of what Leigh's dreams were that night...And the beginning of the next day. It may turn out to be pretty long.. **

**-----------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Four**

_A dark haze had settled over the lake, clouded skies dancing overhead. Light drizzles of rain fell onto the Earth below at random times with random forces. Markus, Brittney, Devon, and myself all stood outside, staring up at the sky as if it had magical powers and we were awe struck. Lightnight crackled, sending us all our seperate ways and frantically looking around. The haze grew darker until we could no longer see one another and hardly anything infront of us._

_Squinting into the fog, I could make out two shadows looming in the distance. Two shadows who resembled people, coming closer to me. Panic took over and I began screaming, wanting nothing more than to be safe at home in my bed. No one came._

_I kept screaming for help, but still. No one came._

_When the two figures were only feet infront of me, I could see who they were. It was Aiden and the woman from the forest. I felt a sense of relief upon seeing Aiden, though I don't know why. I didn't know him that well, but he was smiling at me, a light around him that lit up the entire place in a flash._

_The fog was gone. The clouds were gone. The storm had cleared and it was a sunny day. I looked towards where Aiden and the woman had once stood, but there was nothing. Nothing but Brittney, Markus, and Devon laughing and having a good time. _

_Moments later, I was telling them I was bored and was going into the forest for awhile. They didn't seem to care. Without another word, I headed off and towards the familiar path which I had travelled on so many times. _

_Walking and walking, I soon became helplessly lost. Up ahead, I saw two dark figures watching me, only one color able to be seen from my distance. Brown and gold eyes._

_Curiously, I began walking faster and faster, wanting to be near those eyes, wanting to be able to see them closer. I just wanted to learn about them. When I was at an arm's distance, they turned around with their backs to me. The minute they turned back around, their eyes had gone red. A bright red that flashed and danced and dazzled in the sunlight which spilled through the forest canopy overhead._

_I stumbled backwards, afraid of what they were. Afraid of what the eyes were saying. They were watching me intently, their smiles fake and now beginning to seem sinister. Overhead, lightning suddenly struck and I blinked again. Stumbling to get away from them, I fell onto the ground and felt the scrapes of twigs and other sharp objects come across my skin. Blood trickled down my wrist as I looked up at them again. This time, they were even closer and now their smiles were fading. They were fading to a faint shadow, hardly a flicker of a being. The woman was gone then and Aiden was just as bright as ever, a light shining around him once again. When he uncrossed his arms, he pulled something silver and shining from his jeans pocket._

_A pocket knife._

_I felt the scream erupt from the depths of my throat as he drew his arm back and thrust the knife towards my chest._

I woke with an immediate start and a faint scream. Cool sweat pooled at my neck and across my arms and chest. Breathing heavily, I frantically looked around ther oom and noticed that it was around 6AM and the sun was beginning to peak over the horizon and begin the day. With just that little light, I was looking around the room as if it had taken part in my horrible dreams. My confusing dreams, yes. But, horrible was the best way to fully describe them.

_Take my darkest fears and play them_

_like a lullaby_

_like a reason why_

_like a play of my obsessions_

_make me understand the lesson_

_so I'll find myself_

With a deep breath, I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples, attempting to rid my mind of those horrid dreams. I knew they would probably haunt me for awhile, but I had to make an attempt to get over this. I wasn't one to get over being afraid, though. At least, not very easily. Laying back down, I attempted to fall asleep and succeeded only moments later.

A few hours later, almost around noon, I woke and grumbled to myself about being the last one up when I saw Brittney's bed was empty and heard everyone in the living room.

"Time to get up," I told myself with a sour tone in my voice. Since I had gotten a shower before I went to bed, I knew I wouldn't need one this morning, though the water might help me clear my head.

I decided against the idea and slowly walked to the closet, pulling out a pair of faded jeans and a white wife beater. When I hda changed, I brushed my hair to leave it down in straight strands and headed into the livingroom.

"She's alive!!" I heard Devon exclaim with a sheepish grin when I rolled my eyes at him.

"About time," Brittney scoffed with a teasing look in her eyes.

"Morning, Leigh," Was all Markus said. Since our fight the night before, I figured he didn't want to speak to me anymore. Or, he probably had the impression that I hated him for everything. I would have to make amends later today when we were alone.

Suddenly, Brittney jumped to her feet and scrambled to the window, her white skirt flouncing about as she walked,"Ohhh! They're up, Leigh! Do you want to go say hi?" She turned to me, eyes wide with excitement.

"Uhm, sure? Let's go.." I offered with a timid smile, not liking the thought of meeting more people. Brittney didn't give me a chance to rethink this, though, because she had already taken my hand and tugged me to the door and outside. When we were outside, I looked around and sighed. It wasn't that sunny, but it wasn't cloudy either. A light breeze blew in from the east and across the tops of the forest. I shivered, not expecting that and also somewhat nervous about this. My dreams were still flashing across the screen in the back of my mind.

Before I could object, though, Brittney had grabbed my hand again and pulled me across the lawn, my bare feet making slight noises in the grass beneath us. We reached our neighbors' house soon enough and Brittney was there at the door before I could step up to the porch.

"Brittney, I'm not sure about this. What if they're not friendly?" I whispered, despite the fact that my best friend was already knocking on the door and bouncing around impatiently. Literally!

"Oh, how could they not be, Leigh!? Honestly, calm down. They're living at a lake! They have to be at least semi-friendly. Besides, if they're not, it'll be somewhat fun to see what happens," Brittney smiled mischeviously and I groaned.

When the door opened, a young woman about 19 years old watched us. For a moment, I didn't do anything but glance and then look back down at the ground. But, when I took in her appearance, I nearly fell over with shock.


	6. Neighbors?

**Disclaimer: Anything familiar, I don't own.. The song lyrics? Not mine. Anything from Twilight.. Not mine**

**Author's Note: Yes, I know I've totally abandoned my other stories for the time. Well, it's just that I'm at a total loss for them. Please don't give up on meh!! Hehe. I'll work on writing them soon, as soon as I get this story outta my system or can find something to put in the others.**

**Anyways.. Here's chapter five!**

**------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Five**

_Turn it inside out so I can see  
The part of you that's drifting over me  
And when I wake you're never there  
But when I sleep you're everywhere  
You're everywhere_

_Just tell me how I got this far  
Just tell me why you're here and who you are  
'Cause everytime I look  
You're never there  
And everytime I sleep  
You're always there  
_

I could only stare at the woman who was now smiling at Brittney. She hadn't said anything to me, but I knew she recognized me. She had to!

"Hi, I'm Brittney Mulford and this is my friend Leigh Gallagher. We're your neighbors, and since we saw you moving in yesterday, we figured we'd come over and welcome you," Brittney smiled, her voice smiling as well. She was so friendly at times.

"Oh, I'm glad you came. Would you like to come in?" the woman was rather friendly, and I couldn't help but to be surprised.

"We could do that, right Leigh?" Brittney nudged me and I smiled sweetly, nodding.

"Yes, that would be nice," I chuckled softly and then the woman allowed us inside, where I could see three bedrooms, a kitchen, and a bathroom, all in dark shades of mauve, blue, green, and many other colors. It held an antique look, I suppose.

"I've forgotten to introduce myself. Please forgive me. I am Tanya Ross and this is Rachel Booker," Tanya was motioning towards a young woman, who was easily her age, and stood in the middle of the living room, flipping through the channels of the television.

She was just as beautiful as Tanya, if not a bit more. Her hair was a striking blond color, falling down past her shoulders, only half of it had been pulled back. Her eyes were that same golden color, maybe a bit darker and more prominant gold than Aiden and Tanya's. She was also just as pale. This made me curious even more about the family, though I wouldn't question it. That was rude.

"You have a beautiful cabin," I pointed out, looking around and then back to Tanya and offering a kind smile. I knew she recognized me when I saw it flash into her golden eyes.

"Thank you, but it's nothing special," She insisted, her voice light and musical, just as Aiden's had been. I kept flashing back to him no matter what I did. This was quite strange, for I was never like this. I never really cared much about a boy, or man, and this feeling was different. I liked it, though.

"Make yourself at home," Rachel was insisting, though her smile didn't touch her eyes. She seemed axious, like she was surpressing something we were all about to find out about and she didn't like it.

"Oh, thank you," Brittney and I spoke together, sitting down on the couch side-by-side.

"So where are you coming from?" I spoke after a moment, smiling still. This house had such a calming feeling, like someone was controlling my emotions or something. I knew that wasn't possible. When I turned to Tanya, she gave a 'one moment' sign with her finger and scurried off into the kitchen, closing the door behind her.

Brittney turned towards Rachel, who she waited for the answer to my question from.

"We're coming from a small town up in Canada. We were looking for something new, which is why we came all the way here, to Iowa," She smiled still, though it didn't seem right.

"Oh, wow. You've come quite a ways," I chuckled and nodded, looking at Brittney and then up when Tanya came back into the room. She looked distressed but then gave a smile in my direction.

"Sorry about that. My," she paused, looking towards Rachel,"I mean 'our' brother called. He had a few questions."

Aiden. That was the first person who came to mind. And, to be honest, him being on my mind was really starting to annoy me to no end. I didn't even know him and yet, he was in my dreams even! Something wasn't right. Something was very, very wrong.

The conversation between all four of us began to get a bit more 'in gear' as Rachel and Tanya sat down on chairs on the other side of the room. We traded off questions and remarks, sharing information about ourselves throughout the entire time. I didn't even realize almost two hours had passed before I stole a glance to the clock. It didn't matter, though, because Brittney and I had nothing better to do. So, why worry?

_'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
that makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone _

Just as I was about to say something else, I heard a door close and someone entering the room. Confused, I glanced up, and what I saw baffled me to no end. I hadn't expected /him/ to actually be here!

But, yet, there he was. Aiden, walking out of one of the bedrooms and pulling a white t-shirt over his head. He hadn't seen me, yet, and I hoped he didn't. In my mind, I was praying for him to just go straight back in the room or fall over dead. I know the latter was horrible, but I wanted to avoid embarrassment at all costs. I was even willing to throw myself through the window or open the door and run. All of the options sounded good right now, and I was about to insist on leaving when I heard Tanya speaking.

"Oh, Aiden, about time you're up," she chuckled nervously,"You were about to miss our guests," I was mortified beyond belief at this point in time. Nevertheless, she continued,"This is Brittney Mulford and Leigh Gallagher.."

At mention to my name, Aiden glanced towards me and I felt my cheeks immediately heat up. He wouldn't say anything, would he? Beside me, Brittney was gawking so horribly that she didn't realize who he was until a moment passed and she elbowed me, nodding towards him rather noticably. I merely gave a weak nod and sank back against the sofa, wishing for nothing more than to die right then and there.

"It's nice to meet you girls," Was all Aiden said before smiling at me, again, and walking into the kitchen.

"You'll have to excuse him, he's not much of a talker," Rachel suggested with a chuckle.

Sick to my stomach, I nodded and smiled, though it was as fake as I could manage. "Yeah, well we should probably be going. It was nice to meet you, Rachel and Tanya, I hope that we can talk again."

Brittney smiled and we both stood,"Goodbye," was said at the same time before we hurried out the door.

Once a safe distance from the house, I found a tree in our property and sank against it, seated on the ground soon after. I let out a heavy breath and looked up at Brittney through my side bangs,"I. Can't. Believe. He. Lives. There." I said through clenched teeth, absolutely mortied still.

"Ohmygosh, did you see him, Leigh?! He was gorgeous! Why didn't you tell me that's what he looked like?! I don't blame you for taking your time getting back last night!" Brittney swooned and I nearly gagged at the faces she was making.

"Brittney, it's nothing. Just, please. Stop. I don't want to talk about it right now," Why did this bother me so much? He was only a guy!

Brittney pouted before she nodded,"Fine, I'll be inside," And with that, she turned and went inside to sulk that I had told her to stop. I never did that! There was something changing me, but it wasn't so horrible. Was it?

I let out another breath while leaning back against the tree, my knees bent infront of me and head back with eyes closed. I was peaceful, for once, and felt more relaxed than I had in awhile. A slight breeze picked up, ruffling my hair but I didn't bother to move. I was too content. Too lost with my thoughts. That is, until I heard it.

"Leigh?"


	7. Jealous Much?

**Disclaimer: Anything from Twilight? I don't own. Any song lyrics? I don't own. Everything else? I own. Mine. Not your's. Mine. **

**Author's Note: Once again, still can't think of anything to put in my other stories. I would love for people to read and review this, but no one is, except Keli.. **

**Thank you, everyone, who has alerted/read/favorited this story!**

**Favorited? I don't know if it's a word. Hehe.**

**Thank you.**

**----------------------------------------**

**Chapter Six**

_Take these memories  
That are haunting me  
Of a paper man cut into shreds  
By his own pair of scissors  
He'll never forgive her  
He'll never forgive her_

_Because days come and go  
But my feelings for you are forever_

I was rather, well, surprised when I jumped to my feet and whirled around, only to see Aiden standing a mere 3 feet infront of me. The thought of how close he was at the time sent shivers throughout my body. Everything disconnected. Okay, so I hadn't expected him to really hold to his word and see me again. I didn't trust many men, and he was no different. But, something about him surprised me.

"Oh. Uhm, h-hi, A-Aiden," It felt wierd saying his name again, a roll of the tongue and an easy two syllabul word that held so much magic for me. I was head over heels for the guy and I barely knew him. This was only a recipe for disaster.

"I see you made it through the night," He smiled and stepped a bit closer to me. I felt fear moving throughout me at the thought of my dream. What if it really happened and he attacked me? There was no way I could fight him off, and the others wouldn't even hear me scream. Would they?

"Y-yes, I-I did," I stammered out, stepping back and away from him. When I stumbled and fell, I let out a squeal of both surprise and fear.

Quickly, he stepped towards me and was beside me in moments, kneeling down. I closed my eyes tightly, fearing for my life to end. But, when my eyes opened, he was watching me with one of the most confused looks, but it was absolutely adorable.

I had to stop that. That right there! That 'adorable' shit was going to get me into trouble if I wasn't careful.

Then, he did something I didn't expect. Gently, Aiden reached down and took my arm, hulling me back up to my feet. His hands were cool to the touch and were immensely soothing to my burning skin.

"Th-thanks," I stammered, looking up at his golden eyes and smiling, though I think it came out somewhat crooked and disfigured, just because my thoughts and everything else were jumbled up pretty badly.

"So, um, you met my, um, sisters?" I had never heard Aiden stutter before, but this was only the second time I spoke to him.

"Yes, they seem very nice," I smiled and he nodded.

"They are, but.. " he shook his head with a smile,"Never get on their bad side." Again, I caught a flash of sharp, white teeth and was about to question it before he motioned towards the glistening white dock, though clouds were brewing overhead.

"You, um, want to go sit?" Aiden questioned.

I nodded,"Sure.."

And before I knew it, we were both sitting on the edge of the dock, feet dangling over the water. Delicately, I traced circles on the tops of the waves which rolled in, tiny as they were.

"So, tell me about yourself," I finally said quietly, looking up at the brewing clouds and the threats of rain. It didn't matter, though, because I was too content right here to go inside.

Aiden chuckled as he looked over at me and then back to the water, as if in deep thought. I didn't know he was sifting through his information to find something appropriate to tell me.

"I'm 18 years old. I used to live in Canada with my sisters, who are both 20. Tanya is my actual sister while Rachel is more adopted. Um.." He trailed off and I looked at him expectantly.

"Any family secrets I should know before I continue talking to you?" I was only teasing, but a look of concern, worry, and anxiety passed through his face before he chuckled and shook his head.

"None that I can think of right now. And if I can't think of them, then they're probably not very important," He flashed yet another smile, which dazed me for a moment.

When I finally recooporated, I nodded and looked back towards the water, suddenly somewhat embarrassed about how forward I was being. This wasn't like me. This was too much like Brittney. What was going on? And, that dream was still nagging at me in the back of my head.

"What about yourself? What is there that you can tell me?" His melodic voice snapped me back to reality.

"I'm 17 years old, almost 18. I'm staying at the cabin here this summer with some friends, who are probably watching us from the window in the front of our cabin. I have no siblings, which I'm somewhat thankful for, and that's about it. Feel free to ask anything else, though," I added quickly with another nervous chuckle.

Aiden took this to his advantage and smiled mischeviously. That was the best smile I had seen from him and I was certain I wanted to see more of it in my life.

"Favorite color?" He was going to ask the questions from now on.

"Blue or green."

"Favorite book?"

"Anything that I can take interest in."

"Favorite thing to do?"

"Write or read. Dreaming is good, too," I chuckled at how strange this sounded. He, too, chuckled.

"Biggest fear?"

"The dark, being alone, spiders, and fear itself. Okay, my turn." I smiled kindheartedly, batting my eyelashes in a pleading yet teasing way.

He smiled and nodded, a gesture for me to go ahead. I began with simple questions.

"Birthplace?"

"Kansas City, Missouri."

"Birthday?"

"August 19th." I noticed he didn't give a year, but that wasn't anything to worry about, was it? He said he was 18.

"Favorite color?"

Here, he smiled and turned towards me to better participate in our conversation,"Either red, black, or blue. I haven't decided yet."

And it continued like that. The two of us asked questions back and forth for nearly two hours. And, when the sun was beginning to make its slow decent across the sky and behind the horizon, I felt a yawn erupt from my lips and I looked towards Aiden, whom I was still waiting for an answer. I had asked if he wore contacts because I had never seen anyone with that eyecolor. He had gotten really quiet and still hadn't answered the question. I wasn't going to give up, though. Determination was how I was raised.

"No, I don't wear contacts," Aiden finally replied with a smile that didn't seem right on him.

"Oh," I replied, suddenly feeling foolish,"Well, it's late. My friends probably think you kidnapped me or something," I smiled.

"As tempting as that is, I know better," Aiden's reply shocked me but I smiled in return.

"So I'll see you later?" I stood up to head back down the dock and inside, darkness hanging low over my head.

"You can count on it," He stated before standing and brushing his jeans off.

"Well, g'night. Sleep well," I called over my shoulder as I headed towards the cabin.

The minute I opened the door, Brittney came over and toppled me over. Literally! In her excitement, she had tackled me right back onto the porch outside the front door. Looking up, I hoped Aiden was gone. This wouldn't look good.

However, I wasn't so fortunate. He was just in the middle of the yard, turning to go to his house. The loud _'thud' _ caused him to turn around. When his eyes caught mine, he chuckled and shook his head, turning back to his house and going across the yard gracefully.

"Ihateyou,Brittney," I mumbled beneath her weight, though it wasn't much,"Ican'tbreathe!!" I added a bit more hastily.

"Oh, sorry," Brittney gave a sheepish smile and helped me up, only to drag me down the hallway and into our room. Again.

"So, so, so. Tell me what happened," she nearly shrieked. When I looked around the room, I saw Markus and Devon sitting there.

"Seemed like you two were having fun," Devon winked suggestively and I threw a pillow at him.

Markus rolled his eyes,"Honestly, Leigh, you hardly know the guy, yet you're sitting there spending hours on end with him? It's sickening.."

Woah. Where did **that** come from?

"Markus, you're just jealous," Brittney spat out and I blinked, staring at them as Markus merely shrugged and looked out the window.

Markus was jealous of Aiden? That was ridiculous.

"Well, does **anyone** care to hear what happened?" I'd talk to Markus later.

Brittney squealed,"TELL ME!" Wow, did she have a lot of sugar while I was gone? I think so.

"Okay, okay. Calm down," I sat next to her on the bed and began telling everything, piece by piece and word for word. I don't think I missed anything, not even the whole contact thing.

"Wow, that's kinda wierd, dont'cha think?" She questioned when I had finished.

I nodded, looking out the window as rain pelted it,"Yes, it is very wierd."


	8. Shouting

**Disclaimer: Anything that is related to Twilight, I don't own. Anything else? Mine. Song lyrics? NOT MINE! Characters? MINE! Mine. Mine. Mine. **

**Review, please.. I get bored easily and want to know what you think of my writing..**

**Thank you.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Seven**

_So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down_

"Leigh, open the damn door!" Markus shouted. I had locked my bedroom door without Brittney being there. I didn't care, though. Today was just 'one of those days' and everything was getting on my nerves.

I hadn't spoken even five words to Markus since the night I met Aiden, which had been almost a week and a half ago.

"Go away, you idiot!" I shouted in reply, banging on the door where I knew he had his ear placed against it.

I was right. A second after I did that, he screeched and swore loudly, trying to open the door. I didn't want him in here. I didn't want to talk to him. I didn't want to do anything except be whiney and a pain in the rear today. That was the only thing I wished for.

Aiden and I had been seeing each other almost daily, spending anywhere from two hours to five hours together while talking or walking around. I had gotten used to being in the forest now, as we walked there frequently. I had loved every moment of it, and if I thought hard enough, I knew that something was different about him. Aiden wasn't normal, no, but he never came out and admitted it. That was fine with me. He could keep secrets. I didn't care.

But I did. I tried to convince myself otherwise.

"Leigh, will you knock it off and talk to me?!" Markus was shouting again.

"Markus, you're shouting again," I stated matter-of-factly with a blunt tone. I was, to say the least, pissed off at him. He had no right barging in on me and questioning me the way he did the previous night.

"I don't care right now. I just want to talk!" He continued.

I sighed and unlocked the door, throwing it open and bowing mockingly. With one arm pointing towards the room, I looked at him and sighed.

"Fine, get in here and talk to me, then," I mumbled before walking to my bed and sitting down.

Markus closed the door and walked over to me, sitting infront of me. I didn't like how close he was and I chose to scoot back.

"I'm sorry for being so protective over you, Leigh. I just, care about you so much. I don't want you to get hurt and it scares me that this is a possibility. I mean, summer isn't going to last forever. And what happens when you go back home and Aiden stays here? Or goes back home?"

"This is his home," I grumbled angrily.

_You think you know  
What everyone needs  
You always take time to criticize me  
It seems like everyday  
I make mistakes  
I just can't get it right.  
It's like I'm the one  
You love to hate_

"Well, whatever, Leigh. I just don't want you to get hurt. He could easily up and leave. Does he even know how you feel?"

Here, I swore,"Damn, Markus! Is this really any of your business?!"

No, as a matter of fact. I hadn't gotten around to telling Aiden how I felt. Nor did I really feel like it. If I did, like Markus said, he could leave. Markus was right.

"You're right, Markus. I mean, why would he decide to stay if he knew how I felt? You basically just said so yourself. What's so special about me that would make him want to stay? I'm nothing special."

Markus groaned,"Leigh, that's not what I meant and you know it. You are special," I waved my hand and scoffed.

"Discussion closed, Markus. I don't want to talk about this anymore. You're not my brother so stop acting like it. It's my life, let me live it the way I want to. Please," I sighed and looked at the clock. It was almost 3 o'clock! I had to meet Aiden in less than ten minutes.

"I have to go now. Aiden's waiting for me. Goodbye," I called over my shoulder as I grabbed my cellphone and pocketed it. Within moments, I was out the door and dashing down the path of the forest. Dirt flew up with each step of my feet and branches cracked beneath my weight. I didn't pay any mind to them, though. All I was focused on was meeting Aiden.

That was all I ever cared about. I was blind and starting to fall in love more and more each day. It was pathetic, but I loved that feeling. It was like nothing I'd ever felt before. I couldn't get enough of it.

As I stumbled into the clearing we agreed to meet at, I realized Aiden wasn't there. My soaring heart sank and I sighed, sitting down on a fallen log against a tree. A dazed look came onto my features, I'm sure, as my thoughts flashed back to what Markus had said. So many questions and no answers.

Did he care about me the way he was claiming? I didn't want to know the answer to that, because it would mean searching my own heart for answers I didn't want to find. Answers which would question what I had done so far. Question my feelings for Aiden.

I looked up when I heard someone entering the clearing. Immediately, I smiled at the sight of Aiden, clad in a navy blue shirt that gave such light to him. He looked, well to say it bluntly, amazing.

"Hey," I called, standing up and knowing he would hear me. He always heard the things I said, no matter how quiet they may be. It didn't always make for the most comfortable conversations.

He smiled and walked over slowly,"Hey yourself. Uhm, can we talk?" His smile faltered and I nodded, sitting down on the log again.

"Leigh, there's something I need to tell you." My smile fell even more and I thought to what Markus had warned me of.


	9. Confessions of, What?

**Disclaimer: Anything from Twilight? Don't own. Song lyrics? Not mine. Characters? MINE.**

**Author's Note: Thank you two everyone who has reviewed any of my stories.. Please keep reviewing. **

**Thank youu.**

**-------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Eight**

_This innocence is brilliant,  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it,  
Don't let it pass you by_

"Wh-what do you need to talk about?" I stammered out, looking up at Aiden. I could already feel the pain ripping through my chest. First Markus hurt me with his words, and now Aiden was about to shatter the rest of my heart.

"First, what's wrong, Leigh?" Aiden's tone dropped and was gentle as he sat next to me, looking at me with those golden eyes. It was enough to send shivers throughout my body, which it always did.

"N-nothing. J-just tell me what's go-going on," I lied.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because something's wrong. I need to know first," he sighed and I shook my head.

"No, Aiden, it's nothing.. Just something's that happened. Tell me what's wrong.."

"Leigh, I.." he stared down at his hands,"I haven't been completely honest with you. There's, um, something I have to tell you," I listened intently, looking at Aiden.

He seemed troubled, if not more than that. Whatever he was telling me, he was either worried, going to regret it, or knew someone would find out other than me. I didn't like the thoughts of any option I had given in my mind.

"Go on," I urged, giving a short nod for him to continue.

"Leigh, I'm a v--" He never got to finish his sentence.

Just as Aiden went to say his final word, Brittney burst through the trees, tears brimming her eyes and her knees trembling.

"LEIGH, COME QUICK! YOU HAVE TO COME BACK TO THE HOUSE! Markus left after you did and.. He was in a wreck a few minute ago."

I have no idea what happened then. Everything was blurred together and then went black. I think I really did black out for a second. All I know is somehow I ended up in my car faster than I thought possible.

Brittney was in the backseat with Devon. Wait, if I was in the passenger's seat, Brittney and Devon were in the back, who the hell was driving?

I stole a glance to the driver's seat and felt a wave of relief wash over me. Aiden.

No one had said anything since we left, which was beginning to get awkward. And, we had only left five minutes ago. The hospital was a good hour away, seeing as the lake wasn't technically 'in the middle of somewhere'.

I heard Aiden whisper something about 'knowing a quicker way to the hospital', but I wasn't exactly certain on what he said.

"Just get us there in one piece," I added, though it was a horrible thing to say considering what had just happened. Maybe that was why I said it. I was worried about wrecking. Afterall, this just proved it could happen to anyone, anywhere.

Before I knew it, I looked up and the town was coming into view. We had only been gone for a half hour, which was impossible! And, then we pulled into the parking lot of the hospital. Brittney and Devon were out of the car and running into the ER before I could even set one foot on the pavement.

"Thanks," I turned to Aiden, who was helping me get out, as I was still shaky. This was my fault. I knew Markus would blame me. He would hate me forever. It wasn't like I blamed him, though.

Aiden smiled kindheartedly at me,"He'll be okay. I know you're worried. Don't, though. It will be fine," He kissed my forehead and I nearly fell over right then and there.

"T-thank you.." I stammered with a crooked smile before I turned and made my way up to the ER, Aiden at my side.

Awhile later, we were all waiting outside of Markus' room to go and see him. Everyone seemed so anxious, even Aiden. I didn't know why, for he had only met Markus once, when Markus decided to go 'big brother' on me and barge in during another round of 'Twenty Questions'. No one else had 'officially' met Aiden, but they acted as if they had. Probably because they felt they knew him from how much I had spoken of him around Brittney, Devon, and Markus.

I was officially head over heels.

A nurse soon exited the room, petite yet somewhat plump, and smiled at all of us,"You can go and see him," she chuckled as everyone jumped up at once,"only two at a time, though," she finished before disappearing down the hallway.

"Leigh, you and Aiden can go first, if he wants to go," Devon spoke up and gave a kind smile towards Aiden and myself.

I turned to look at Aiden, who was firmly seated at my side,"Do you want to come with me? I may need someone to keep me from screaming, or crying.."

Aiden nodded,"Let's go.. Lead the way," He stood up and offered a hand which I took without hesitation.

Stepping into the room, I took notice of Markus' condition. His arm had been placed in a cast, bandages around his forehead and some aroud his middle and leg. He looked horrible, to say the best. His head was turned towards the window when Aiden and I stepped in.

"Hey, Markus," I said quietly as I walked into the room a bit more.

When he turned to face me, I could see even more bruises lining his jaw and around his cheeks. A gash the size of a quarter was on his jawline and still bleeding slightly, though doctors had already stitched it up.

"Hey," He smiled, though it didn't work with the bandages and bruising.

Beside me, with my hand in his, I felt Aiden stiffen. Confused, I looked up at him and let out a quiet gasp, my heart rate immediately speeding up.

His eyes were a dull shade of crimson, mixed with marroon. It was a haunting sight, one I won't forget. It wasn't exactly like I had seen in my dream, but the color was close and still just as disturbing.

"Aiden, what's wrong?" I questioned, stepping infront of him and looking up slowly.

"I.. Leigh, I'm sorry. I'll be outside the hospital. Come see me later," He stated before turning and hurrying out of the room.

Confused, I watched him go before looking at Markus. I couldn't just leave him and I decided to stay for awhile, chatting with my friend and making amends. When I had been certain he forgave me, I headed out with a soft goodbye and a 'get well'. I had to find out what was going on with Aiden. Maybe he was just queezy around blood. But that didn't explain his eyes.

"Brittney, you and Devon go in now," I said quietly before closing the door behind me. My mind was working in overdrive to figure this out. I couldn't think of anything except that Aiden was anything but normal. That was insane, though, and I would be locked away in a padded room if I ever spoke those things aloud. That much was certain.

Outside, I found Aiden pacing the length of the sidewalk with his arms behind his back and a troubled look on his face. He looked up when the hospital doors closed behind me and I stood a few feet infront of him.

"Leigh, we need to talk."

I nodded, unable to find my voice. His eyes weren't red anymore. Now, they were a very dull gold color, like normal. Maybe I had imagined the whole thing. Slowly, the two of us sat side-by-side on the bench off to the side.

"Okay, let's talk." My voice trembled with each word.

"What I was trying to tell you in the forest. Leigh, it's not good. But, before I tell you that, I want you to know how much I care about you. You're very special to me. And, I would be crushed if you didn't feel the same, but no matter. I'm still falling in love with you."

I stared at him, unblinkingly before smiling,"I feel the same," I confirmed, though blushing the entire time. I was never one to be able to say my true feelings very easily.

"Good. I hope that doesn't change when I tell you this. And, Leigh, you have to believe it. I'm not lying." His eyes bore into mine and I knew he was being serious.

"Nothing will change how I feel," I replied in a meek voice.

"Leigh, I'm a vampire."


	10. Questions and Answers

**Disclaimer: Anything related to Twilight? I don't own. Song lyrics? Not mine. Characters? Still mine. **

**Author's Note: Thank you everyone who has reviewed. I truly appreciated it. **

**Please continue. **

**------------------------------------------------- **

**Chapter Nine **

_If I had my way,  
I'd never get over you.  
Today's the day,  
I pray that we make it through.  
Make it through the fall  
Make it through it all _

Aiden's words hit me bluntly, like a bat would a baseball. I sat there, motionless and speechless. Of course, I had never really thought he was anything 'supernatural'. I just considered the thought of him not being 'normal', if there ever is such a thing.

"Y-you're a va-vampire?" I whispered, staring down at the ground and testing the words on my own. I didn't like how they sounded. I didn't like it one single bit.

"Yes."

"W-.." I stopped myself from asking 'Why'. That would have only made me seem denser than I was.

"Is that a problem?" Aiden questioned, looking at me with his smoldering gaze.

"W-well, don't you, like, suck peoples' blood?" I stammered, suddenly disconnecting from the real word.

Aiden laughed, watching me before shaking his head,"Once in a great moon, love. Very rarely," he replied.

I shivered and continued watching him,"So w-what d-do you," I paused, trying to find a word for this,"Eat?"

"Usually small animals. One can sustain us for quite awhile. The stories aren't all true. But, yes, some do 'suck human blood', but never enough to kill the human. Just a little," He smiled kindheartedly towards me and I shivered again.

"Oh." was the only thing I could think to say.

"Don't you have anything else you want to ask?"

I nodded,"Yes.." But, here I trailed off and waited, uncertain of what to say now.

"Then ask. I don't mind," He smiled again and I sighed.

"Fine. Where do you sleep?"

"In a bed, when we can, which, I must say, is very very rarely."

"When was the last time you..." I paused again,"ate?"

"Four weeks ago."

I shuddered. Four weeks ago I met Aiden,"What were you doing in the forest the night we met?"

"Talking to Tanya. I had just fed."

Again, I shivered,"How long has it been since you, well, you know, took from a human?"

"Three months."

"How often do you have to?"

"About once every five or six months." He smiled again and I saw that flash of his sharp, white teeth.

"Oh, then, what happens after you take from a human?" I felt somewhat confident now. If he could freely talk about this, then why couldn't I?

"They forget about it. Venom does that to the human body," Aiden's eyes burned into mine.

"Why were your eyes red earlier?"

"The smell of blood does that to us."

"You keep saying 'us'. Are you just referring to, your kind in general or are there more vampires around here?"

"Tanya and Rachel are," Aiden replied with a shrug and I immediately caught on. Tanya was his sister, he made that obvious, but Rachel wasn't. She must be a girlfriend or lover, whichever you wanted to call it.

"Are you and Rachel.." I trailed off suggestively.

Aiden's response surprised me. He began laughing and then shook his head,"No, we're not together. As much as she would like that, no, we're not. She's just like a sister to me, as is Tanya."

"Wow," I mummured while trying to take all of this information in. Any normal person would have either ran as fast as they could, or said they didn't believe him. I did believe him, but I was still scared. I didn't want to run, though. I wanted to try and understand.

"Is there, uhm, anything else you want to know, Leigh?" I loved the way he said my name when he was nervous or thinking about something.

"Yes."

"Shoot."

"Well, I was thinking," I sighed softly,"And when I said I felt the same, I meant that, well, Aiden," I drew in a deep breath,"I think I love you."

"I think I love you, too," He smiled that smile and I found myself tripping over my own words. This was still very new to me, as I had never confessed my love to someone. I had never actually been in love, to be honest.

I could only watch him, that smile working onto my lips as I stood there. How could I still feel the same about him when I had just found out that he was a human's biggest enemy? I was the prey and he was the hunter, though I know he would never hurt me. Would he?

"I would never hurt you, Leigh," Aiden's sudden speech of my thoughts sent me haywire.

"Th-that's what I was just thinking ab-about," I stammered, shock overwhelming me to no end.

"I could tell by the look on your face," He smiled and tucked a lock of hair back from my eyes, kissing my cheek afterwards,"You should get back and get some sleep. Markus will be okay, but you're dead on your feet now."

It was then that I realized it was nearly three AM.

"Thanks, Aiden," I smiled and stood up slowly to go see if Brittney and Devon would come back or spend the night with Markus.

Brittney met me at the door,"Oh, Leigh! I'm glad to see you're doing okay. Markus is great, but Devon and I are going to stay here for the night. You can if you want."

"Nah, I think I'm going to head back home and clean up the kitchen and get some sleep. I'll be here in the morning around noon," I smiled and hugged her tightly.

Aiden put an arm around my waist as I turned to leave, heading towards the car. He drew me close and smiled while we headed across the parking lot. Before I knew it, I was in the passenger's seat and Aiden was driving. We took the same route back and were infront of my cabin around 3:30AM.

"Thank you so much. I'll see you later?" I was hopeful.

Aiden smiled, though he nodded and parked the car in its original place,"I'll stay with you tonight. Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything. I just don't want you alone. You have no idea what kinds of," he paused,"Things are around here. And with you alone, I don't want that," he smiled and both of us got out of the car.

The minute my feet were on the ground, I nearly collapsed as a sudden wave of exhaustion hit me. Aiden, though, picked me up quickly and carried me inside, giving me time to get into bed after he hugged me and promised he would be in the living room all night until I woke up the next day.

My dreams that night were entirely about him.


	11. A Second Meeting

**Disclaimer: Anything related to Twilight? Not mine. Song lyrics? Not mine. Characters? Still mine. **

**Author's Note: Everyone, I know I've really neglected my other stories. I'm just at a horrible loss for them. So, if anyone has any ideas or anything, then please feel free to let me know what you think should happen. **

**Since I haven't done this yet, I figured I would put this chapter in Aiden's POV..**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Ten**

**Aiden's POV**

_Please don't mind what I'm trying to say 'cause I'm, I'm being honest  
When I tell you that you  
You're part of the reason I'm so set on the rest of my life  
Being a part of you  
You tell me what you think about being open,  
About being honest with yourself_

'Cause things will never be the same.

The minute Leigh had told me goodnight, I felt a sense of calm pass through me. I hadn't felt this way in nearly ninety years. I was surprised as how well the girl took to my being a vampire, but I always knew in a way she had expected something more.

When she had fallen asleep, I took to staying in the living room, just as I had promised. However, I couldn't get a moment's peace! Tanya kept 'talking' to me, mentally that is, and it was getting distracting. With us being able to converse telekinetically, it proved to be an advantage at times. But, other times it was very annoying.

_"So you finally told the girl?"_

_"Yes, I did, Tanya. And she has a name, you know."_

_"I know. I'm happy for you, really I am, but I'm also concerned. I don't want you getting your hopes up, Aiden. She can so easily leave."_

_"I know that. I don't think she will, though. I think maybe she's different, Tanya."_

_"Okay, okay. I want to meet her again. Bring her over tomorrow."_

_"I will. Her friend is in the hospital, though, so we may not come over until later.. By the way, what's Rachel saying about all of this?"_

_"She's not to happy with you right now, Aiden. She says she could be so much better for you. But, we've already been down this road a million times."_

_"Oh."_

_"Oh? Well, she'll be fine. She's still just a little sour over your guys' last conversation. Oh, and.. Leigh, is it?"_

_"Yes."_

_"She's not going to tell anyone, is she?"_

_"I doubt she will. I'll talk to her about it later, Tanya. Right now she's sleeping."_

_"It's six AM! What is she doing still in bed?!"_

_"She didn't get to sleep until after four, love."_

_"Well how much sleep does she need?"_

_"More than we'll ever get in our lives."_

_"Oh-kay. Oh-kay, Aiden. So, I will see you two later on today. I'll be nice, don't worry. Maybe she'll actually want to be friends."_

_"I'm sure she will. She's not like the others."_

_"I hope not. I don't want my clothes cut up again."_

_"Okay, Tanya. I'll see you later. Goodbye."_

And before my 'sister' could say anything more, I cut her out of my thoughts and allowed myself to have some 'down time', though I really had nothing to keep me busy for the next few hours, if not longer.

When I finally heard faint sounds of Leigh waking in her room, I smiled inwardly and continued lounging on the couch. I had been without Tanya's thoughts for the past four hours, and I had to say it was very soothing.

"Aiden? Are you out there?" The grogginess of Leigh's voice caught me by surprise, though it sounded very sweet for her. So innocent and so unknowing. I loved it already.

"Yes, love. I'm still here." I smiled and leaned back again, arms crossing over my chest as I glanced towards the clock. It was 10:24AM. Maybe Leigh could go in and see Brittney, Devon, and Markus later today. I wanted to meet them all, officially, but that would wait until Markus came home or everything settled down a little more than it had been in the past few days.

"Okay. I'm going to get a shower and then come out and call Brittney," she called while heading down the hallway. I could still hear her footsteps as she entered the bathroom.

----------------------------------An Hour Later---------------------------------------

It was almost an hour later before Leigh came out of the bathroom. When she entered the livingroom, I was taken aback by her appearance. Normally, Leigh was already beautiful to me. But, now she was amazing.

She had left her hair down, only with the side tied back. It was perfectly straight, which did well framing her face. She took to wearing a pair of dark jeans with a white tanktop. Either way, it still looked amazing on her.

"W-wow. You look," I paused,"Amazing." I breathed. I think that was the first time I had ever actually stuttered infront of her.

"You're stuttering," She noted with a smile,"Thank you, though, but it's really nothing special."

"Yeah, right," I rolled my eyes at her and then chuckled softly,"Oh, Leigh? I wanted to ask you a few things."

She sat down next to me and nodded, both legs sitting beneath her,"Okay. So ask me."

"Well," I turned to face her a bit more,"Tanya called me while you were sleeping. She said she wants to meet you again, doesn't think you two got off on such a good foot the first time, since she wasn't very friendly. And, there's something else.."

"Sure, we can go over. I don't mind," She smiled crookedly and I nodded.

"And about the other thing.." I sighed and she looked at me,"You know how I told you about my being a vampire last night?"

She nodded.

"You can't say anything about it to anyone. I know you wouldn't, but I need you to know how important that is. I mean, other than the fact that you can be thrown into a padded cell for claiming that kind of thing.. If you would say it to someone who believes or, could do something about it, then things could really go wrong. Someone could end up hurt, or worse.." I trailed off

Leigh gasped quietly and then smiled, nodding,"I won't say anything. I swear. It's safe with me," she nodded again and I couldn't help but to smile.

"Well, do you want to call Brittney and see if you can just come in later? Tanya tends to be somewhat impatient about things like this," I smiled and she nodded.

Grabbing the phone, she was talking hurriedly as if she wanted to get it done and overwith. Not one to talk on the phone, I assumed. When she looked at me, she was beaming with smiles.

"Okay, Brittney said not to come in until 4 or 5. Besides, her and Devon are going out for lunch and everything. So, we have awhile. You want to go now?"

"Let's go then."

When we reached 'my house', I went inside to find Tanya in the livingroom, waiting for us already. The minute she looked at Leigh and smiled, I knew it would be okay. So, I excused myself from them and left to go into town. I figured Tanya wouldn't want me around anyways.

That was okay, as I had somethings I needed to take care of.


	12. Questions Round Two

**Disclaimer: Related to Twilight? Not mine. Song lyrics? Not mine. Characters? Always mine. **

**Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed any of my stories. I promise that I will get them updated soon! I can't tonight, though, as I'm on my Mom's computer and I don't have the other stories' started chapters on here. Anyways.. Thank youuu!!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Chapter Eleven **

_Keep holdin' on.  
'cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through.  
Just stay strong  
'cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you  
There's nothing you can say  
Nothing you can do  
There's no other way  
When it comes to the truth _

The minute Aiden was gone, I couldn't believe this. I was going to be alone with a female vampire whom I didn't know very well. Of course I had listened the day we met, but it was different now. I knew her secret. I know that she was the one I saw in the forest.

And, most importantly, I was in love with her 'brother'.

I realized this had potential to be a very embarrassing day, but I was going to try and make the best of it.

"Make yourself at home, Leigh. Rachel isn't here, so don't worry about anything that she could do, not that it would be much," Tanya giggled and smiled sweetly towards me. Once again, I was taken aback by her beauty. That must have been another characteristic of vampires, I assumed.

"Thank you," I smiled again and sat down on the couch. "So, Leigh is it?"

"Yes. Leigh Gallagher, even though my real name is Anna Leigh Gallagher." I smiled at this, though I hated being called by my full name.

"That's a beautiful name," Tanya commented before taking a deep breath,"Okay, I'm going to cut the small talk and jump straight in. I know that Aiden told you what we are," she continued smiling,"Also, I know you didn't ask him everything you wanted to. So, maybe you could ask me. It may be a bit more comfortable woman-to-woman."

I smiled and nodded,"Actually, yes.. I did want to ask somethings. Are vampires really immortal?"

"Well, technically we are, but we are still able to be killed. Other vampires are able to do this and strong humans who are born to kill us are able to. There have been such things as 'freak accidents' where something happened and a vampire was killed. But, we tend to stay away from one another and that results with very few of us ending up dead." That made sense.

"Oh, I see. So, how long have all three of you been around?"

"Well, Aiden is the oldest. I have been around for about seventy years, while he has been around a little over ninety. Rachel is the youngest. She was turned only fifty years ago. Though, that really is a long time to humans."

"Are all vampires as beautiful as you three are?" That came out before I could stop it. Immediately, I blushed.

"That is a quality most vampires have, yes. But, if they are half vampire or not full, then they could appear to just blend in perfectly with humans. Most, however, stick out a bit more, as you have probably noticed. And, we are all pale because the sun isn't our friend, though it's not our enemy. We cannot be in it for any long lengths of time, due to the fact that our skin is very thin and it would be rather easy for sunlight to destroy us, which is why we stay inside."

"How old were you when you changed?"

"I was eighteen when my 'creator', so to speak, changed me. He abandoned me hours later and I was left in the agonizing pain for a week. It is a very slow and very, very painful transformation. One which I do not wish to go through again. It is something I would never wish upon someone, either."

"Oh. How is someone changed?" "When a vampire bites someone, if they don't drink any of their blood, then venom takes over and begins to change the person from the inside out. However, if blood is taken, that venom merely works to make the person forget and replaces the blood that was lost. It's confusing, but that's the best I can explain it," Tanya smiled again.

"Ah. That makes sense," I nodded, though I didn't know if it made any sense at all or not.

"So, how do you feel about my brother?" This question took me by surprise and I jumped, turning swiftly to face Tanya, who was now making her way into the kitchen,"Come with me."

Afraid to deny, I slowly walked with her into the kitchen and leaned against the marbled counter, which was a dark shade of green.

"How do you feel about my brother, Leigh?" Tanya was leaning against the counter opposite of me and waiting for an answer.

"I, uhm, think I could love him," I replied, staring down at the ground. I could feel the heat rising into my cheeks and beginning to color a faint shade of pink.

"And does he feel the same?"

"He said he did. I hope he does," was the best answer I could give right now. Looking up into Tanya's scolding golden eyes, I gave a confident smile.

She nodded,"That's what he told me as well. You're a very special girl, Leigh. I think it'll work. I don't know how Rachel is taking it, but she'll move on. In the meantime, why don't we try being friends?" She giggled then. It was a musical sound that seemed to just come from nowhere.

Friends? I actually liked the idea of that. Someone more I could talk to,"Friends are good," I chuckled.

"Then, c'mon. I'm going to take you to town and we can go out to eat and then shopping, just to get to know each other a little more," Tanya was already grabbing her keys.

"Wait, can you eat human food?" I questioned, watching her nervously.

"Of course! We just don't always like it. There are some things, though, that we can handle, that taste good to us," She said as if I was supposed to know. It was so open talking about this. To be honest, how easily dealt with this could be was starting to scare me. It wasn't everyday that you found out the one you were falling in love with was a vampire.


	13. Model's Walk of Shame

**Disclaimer: Related to Twilight? Not mine. Song lyrics? Not mine. Characters? Still mine.**

**Author's Note: Still not many reviews, but that's fine, everyone. D**

**Keep reading my other stories and this one. **

**Thanks.**

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Twelve**

_Why can't I breathe_

_Whenever I think about you?_

_Why can't I speak_

_Whenever I talk about you?_

Shopping and going out to eat with Tanya was quite different. Compared to Brittney, Tanya was ten times more hyperactive, ten times more spontaneous, ten times more pushy.

I had taken plenty of money and Tanya made sure that I spent every last penny. I don't know how she managed to get me to buy a black cocktail dress, but she did. And, she also got me to buy some denim mini skirt, entirely too short for anything I would wear. The rest I had easily approved, but those two things were going to never be worn. Unless I was absolutely forced to.

When we got back from shopping, Tanya immediately made me try everything on, again. It was only about 3 o'clock and I wasn't picking up Brittney and Devon for awhile. So, I could afford playing 'super model' for an hour just to humor Tanya.

I had just put on the short denim skirt, which went above mid thigh and a red halter top. Grumbling underbreath, I tied my hair back quickly and opened the bathroom door. Tanya was in the living room down the hallway and made sure I did everything she said.

Including the model walk.

Taking a deep breath, I stepped out of the bathroom and tightly closed my eyes, turning down the hallway. I knew this hallway well and knew enough that I wouldn't fall or worse. Run into a wall.

I couldn't hear Tanya, but she hadn't said much to me when I started my 'modeling', so I figured she was patiently waiting. With the best amount of courage I could muster, I began my 'walk' down the hallway and did exactly as Tanya had instructed. I was 'strutting my stuff'. When the end of the hallway was there, I struck a pose. You know, the kind where you have one arm in the air, one hip out and the other hand on your hip? Yeah, that's exactly what I did. As I did this, I opened my eyes and immediately regretted it.

Tanya and Aiden were **both** sitting on chairs facing the hallway. Each of them were wide-eyed and trying to hold in laughter. The minute I saw them, my cheeks flushed and they began howling with laughter.

"It's.. not.. funny!" I stammered out before closing my eyes tightly while I turned to run down the hallway.

Big mistake.

In my blind get-a-way, I ran smack into the wall. Tanya and Aiden's laughter was growing louder and louder. When I stepped away from the wall, holding my hand over my nose, I looked at them and my face heated up even more. I must have matched the halter I was wearing because at that instant, they quieted laughter and then giggled for awhile.

I didn't say anything but ran straight into the bathroom, locking the door behind me and sinking down to the floor, knees propped up infront of my chest.

This was bad. This was very bad. A moment later, the full force of what had just happened hit and I stood up, looking in the mirror.

I was right. My cheeks almost perfectly matched the red halter I was wearing,"This isn't happening. Aiden didn't just see me striking poses and doing my model walk. He didn't see me in a skirt that barely covers anything. It's just a dream," I mummbled while splashing water over my face to cool down.

When I stood up and dried off, there was a knock on the door, which was followed by quiet giggles.

"Go. Away. Aiden," I stated threw clenched teeth.

He didn't go away. Instead, he knocked again. I knew better than to yell again, so I opened the door and stared at him, shaking my head back and forth.

"You. Are. Evil," I mummbled.

"I know, love. I know, but it was funny. You have to admit," Aiden grinned sheepishly.

"No. No it wasn't," I stated before swatting his shoulder,"So stop saying it is."

Immediately, he pouted and I shook my head,"Go. I'm changing back into my clothes and I don't want you seeing anymore than you already have."

He rolled his eyes before swiftly kissing my forehead. In the blink of an eye, he was gone. I locked the door and changed into a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt which read,'DRAMA QUEEN' on the front in white. It was perfect for right now, as I was certain they would point out. When I came out of the bathroom, they weren't in the living room. Infact, they weren't anywhere to be seen.

"Aiden? Tanya?" I called while stepping into my room,"Where'd you guys go?"

"BOO!" Both of them jumped out from the hall closet behind me and I screamed so loud and so high pitched that I fell onto the floor in a crumpled heap.

"You.. Guys.. are.. horrible!" I spat between gasps for air while clutching my chest with one hand.

"Pure evil, we know," Tanya spoke before hauling me to my feet and dragging me into the living room.

"But, your model walk was still amusing," Aiden pouted out and I shot him a glare before reaching for a pillow and smacking him in the head with it.

"Well, don't say anything about that to anyone." I glanced to the clock. It was 5 already.

"I have to go pick up Brittney and Devon. You two.. Stay here or something. You can meet them when they get back. Markus might come back, too," I added before jumping to my feet,"And no trouble," I looked at them pointedly. I felt like I was talking to two seven year olds! 

The look they gave me was priceless. It was an innocent smile with their eyes widened. I shook my head and grabbed my keys, leaving them behind me in the cabin.


	14. Threats

**Disclaimer: Once again, Related to Twilight? Not mine. Song lyrics? Def. not mine. Characters? Always have been, always will be MINE.**

**Author's Note: The last chapter wasn't really anything special, just a fill-in until I get to this one. I'm considering writing a sequel, but I need everyone's input on that idea.**

**So, lemme know.**

**Thanks.**

**---------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Thirteen**

_I'm closer to where I started  
I'm chasing after you  
I'm falling even more in love with you_

_Letting go of all I held on to_

_I'm standing here until you make me move_

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you._

_Forgetting all I'm lacking._

_Completely incomplete_

_I'll take your invitatin_

_You take all of me._

It had been a week since the 'modeling incident', as Aiden now called it. It had been a week since Brittney and Devon were to come back. It had been a week since Markus made a turn for the worst.

I had been in the worst of moods since then and Aiden had done all he could to cheer me up.

Except take me out on an official date.

Except kiss me for once.

He never had kissed me, with the exclusion of on the cheek or forehead, and now it was beginning to be a pain inside of me. I wanted him to kiss me. I wanted him to mean it. And I wanted him to be the one to start it.

Sitting on the dock one night, I glanced around and pulled my knees into my chest, resting my chin on them and watching the water. I couldn't believe that Markus could have taken a turn for the worst! He was fine just last week when I saw him in the hospital. Apparently the doctors had overlooked some internal bleeding and they couldn't stop it. There was a slim chance he would live.

One of my best friends was dying and it was my fault.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear footsteps behind me until someone nudged me with the toe of their shoe. I turned around and it was Brittney.

"Hey, " I whispered before giving a weak smile and moving so she could sit down.

"Hey," she replied before plopping down,"The hospital called."

"Oh. What ha-happened?" I stammered out, fearing for the worst.

"They said that they give Markus until tomorrow night to live," She was taking this so much better than I figured.

"And, if he makes it past then?"

"Then he has a great chance at living a normal life again," Brittney nodded before she turned to face me.

"You going to be okay?" I asked. I always knew she had feelings for Markus, though it didn't seem he felt that way for her.

"Yeah. I realized that we're only friends and I'm cool with that. Devon says that he's here if I want to talk,too," She smiled then and I couldn't help but to feel so happy for her. Devon was a great guy. They would have been perfect together.

"Well, I just wanted to let you know what's happening. Devon wants to talk, so I'm goin' inside. You can come if you want," Brittney stood up to leave and I shook my head.

"No, go on. I'll be out here for awhile," I smiled though it wasn't right.

Brittney nodded and disappeared inside. Though she said she understood, I really wondered if she did. She was trying, at least, and that was all I could ask for right now. I jumped the next time footsteps sounded behind me.

Who now? My thoughts stopped as I heard it.

"Leigh Gallagher. Turn around and talk to me now," It was Rachel. What the hell did **she** want? We hadn't spoken since the day I met her, but Aiden was making sure to keep me informed with what she thought of me. I don't know why, but I think he just wanted me to be prepared.

"Fine," I mummbled before standing and turning around.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Sitting on a dock. If you came to ask me that, then you wasted your time," I added somewhat bitterly.

"I mean with Aiden," She added as if I was supposed to already know that.

"I don't know. Dating him?" I added, confused now as my anger disappeared. I didn't have the energy.

Rachel stepped closer,"Well you better be careful, Leigh. I know people who could so easily make that stop." Her tone was so sinister that I shivered before gulping and nodding.

"Oh-okay."

"I will make sure that this is stopped. You better be alert at all times," And she turned to leave then.

I stood there, at the end of the dock and watching Rachel Booker leaving. She was a vampire. A very powerful vampire who had just threatened me for my life. This wasn't good. But, I couldn't tell Aiden. Afterall, he had told me she was like a sister to him. Who would he believe?

His 'family', of course.


	15. Amazing Firsts

**Disclaimer: Related to Twilight? Not mine. Characters? Mine. Song? Not mine.**

**Author's Note: I think I'm only going to have 20 chapters, or around there. So, to my readers, thank you!**

**Everyone else, continue reading my other stories and this one, if you are.**

**Thanks.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Fourteen**

_I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just wanna sit and stare at you  
I don't want a conversation_

_I just wanna cry infront of you_

_I don't wanna talk abou it_

_'Cause I'm in love with you._

I didn't sleep at all the night after Rachel's threat. I didn't tell anyone about it. I didn't talk to anyone that night.

When the next morning came, I glanced towards the calendar for some reason. I caught sight that it was already July 4th. Interesting. I smiled inwardly, though immediately felt bad for it. Markus was dying and I was smiling. That wasn't a good thing, to me.

Brittney and Devon were in the kitchen when I came from my bedroom.

"Morning, guys," I smiled weakly.

"Hey," Both of them looked up and Devon was the one who spoke first.

"You want to go see Markus with us later on?" I nodded as Brittney questioned me, a look of concern on her face.

"Yeah, I will later. I need to go see Aiden right now, though," I didn't give them time to quiz my actions before running out the door. Aiden had told me he wouldn't be at the house and I was thankful for that. Afterall, Rachel could do God-knows-what if she was there alone.

I shuddered at the thought as I ran full speed down the path and into the clearing where it all began. Aiden was there, thankfully, though had his back towards me. I crept behind a tree as I heard voices. Aiden wasn't alone.

"I know, damnit, Talon. I already know that! I don't need you lecturing me. I get enough of that from Rachel," I had never heard him this angry and I hoped to never hear it again.

Another man was speaking but I didn't have the courage enough to look to see him,"Aiden, we just want you to keep our secret. We don't need any **humans**," he scoffed the word,"--Running around and telling what we are. It could only cause problems. You know that just as well as I do."

"I know, Talon. I know. Leigh isn't like that, though. I love her and she loves me. It's going to be fine. Just, please, stop worrying."

"If she tells anyone, Aiden, you know the rules. I will make sure that she's gone. For good."

I shivered and sank against the tree for a moment, listening to this conversation. Why did so many vampires want me dead? I hated the thought of it.

Their voices dwindled before I heard them exchanging goodbyes. Quickly, I composed myself and jumped into the path before Aiden turned around. I hoped he didn't know I heard. I wouldn't tell him if he didn't know.

"Hey," I called and he turned to face me, instantly smiling.

"Hey, Leigh. How's Markus?" My smile faded and so did his.

"I .. I don't know," was all I said before sitting down on the log next to him,"We're really worried. Everyone is going to see him later. You can come if you like. Brittney and Devon won't care."

"I.. don't know if that's a good idea," Aiden replied before I turned to face him with a confused look.

"Nevermind. Just, let's stop talking about this. It's too depressing," he quickly added and I had to smile.

"I was thinking," He trailed off after a moment as I leaned against his shoulder. This was the closest I had been to him ever and I liked it. A little too much, probably,"--I was thinking that maybe we could watch fireworks in town tonight. The city's holding a little get-together and I was hoping you'd go with me."

I looked up and he was looking down at me,"I.. That sounds great!"

"Good. We'll leave around 6," Involuntarily, I glanced to my cellphone and saw it was only eleven o'clock.

"Then it's a date." I almost regretted those words before Aiden's arm dropped across my shoulders and I curled up against him.

"Then it's a date," he echoed before silence fell upon us.

I could have stayed like that forever, curled up against his chest with both of his arms around me. It was entirely too perfect and I wished for it to never end. Thankfully, nothing was going to stop it anytime soon. I silently said a prayer to God that this moment would last longer than any of the others.

When I looked up at Aiden, he was again looking down at me. The two of us stared at each other for awhile before he was leaning closer. This was it. This was it! My thoughts were screaming with victory before his lips caught mine.

In that brief moment, my heart felt sa if it would explode. I don't think I could have been happier if I won the lottery.

I didn't push my luck, though, as I was content to stay just the way I was; against his chest with his lips on mine. When we broke apart, though, I didn't bother to open my eyes and see what he was doing. I didn't care at that point in time.

"Leigh, I love you." The words were whispered and I knew he had his chin resting atop my head.

This was the first time Aiden had actually said he loved me. Saying he was 'falling in love with me' didn't count. Saying he cared, didn't count.

"I love you, too," my response was muffled as I buried my face against his chest, wanting to memorize this moment in my mind for the rest of my life. I had already fallen so hard for him that I couldn't see myself with anyone else. I didn't want to be with anyone else.

With a kiss to the top of my head, Aiden pulled back slightly to study my face,"Yes?" I questioned, smiling innocently up at him.

"Nothing. I just wanted to look at you a little longer," He replied with a casual shrug. Both of his arms around me tightened and I nodded.

"I see. Well, I can't have that happening right now," I added matter-of-factly.

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Because I can't. Just can't. I could, however, be persuaded otherwise," I smirked.

Aiden, in response, smirked and nodded,"I think I know just the thing," And before I could think of anything else, his lips were on mine again. And a moment later, they were back. And again. And again.

It went like that for nearly two hours. We would talk a little and he would kiss me once. We would talk more and then another kiss. I didn't mind, though, because small kisses had always been the preferred for me. Strange, yes. I didn't care, though.

Like all good things, though, this had to end. I had to go see Markus. Aiden wasn't going with me, though, because he claimed to have 'things to do'. I didn't like that, after what I had overheard, but I didn't press the matter.

Staggering into the cabin, I was still somewhat dazed from the entire time with Aiden. Judging by the looks on Brittney and Devon's faces, they knew exactly what had happened and were going to attack me with questions on the way to the hospital.

They did. The entire hour long drive, I was asked about every bit of what had happened in the woods. Some parts I cut out, others I just refused to answer. But, in the end, they were teasing me nonetheless. It should have bothered me, but it didn't. I was too busy dancing on 'Cloud Nine'. I guess I was still in that daze, because I don't remember going upstairs to Markus' room.

I only remember nearly blacking out when I got to the group of doctors with Brittney and Devon.

**-------------------------------------**

**Hey, everyone. Thanks for reading this so far, I absolutely love this story. I know I've not really been giving much 'fluff' to it, but I'm not so great with that. I hope this chapter makes up for it. And, the things which are mentioned but I never really go into detail over, aren't that important. I'm sorry about that.. I just am too lazy to type out every-single-thing that is said or done. **


	16. Complications

**Disclaimer: Related to Twilight? Not mine. Song lyrics? not mine. Everything else? Mine.**

**Author's Note: Wow, everyone. Thanks for the reviews. Really. )**

**And, I can't believe I'm going to end this story in about 5 chapters. It's kinda sad, if you ask me. But, I will write a sequel. As a matter of fact, I think I'll post the Preface of the sequel at the end of this story.**

**Suggestions for the name of the sequel are welcomed. I have NO idea what it's going to be called.**

**Thanks.**

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Fifteen**

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Surpressed by all of my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_'cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal._

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

"Leigh Gallagher?" The male doctor's professional tone was enough to drive me insane.

"That's me," I stammered out, already knowing what they were about to tell me.

"Please, everyone sit down," Brittney, Devon, and I had all crowded into the small waiting room beside Markus' hospital room.

When everyone was seated, the doctor introduced himself as Dr. Johnson.

"We're horribly sorry to tell you this, but Markus has passed away," Quiet gasps came from around the room and an eerie stillness settled over the stale air.

"It seems he went this morning sometime, though we cannot be certain. His parents have been contacted and funeral arrangements are to be made. We are very, very sorry to tell you this. His things have been packed and you may take them home when you wish."

I sat there, numb beyond belief. Tears brimmed my eyes but I refused to let them fall. I had to stay strong for both Brittney and Devon's sake. Afterall, I was like the 'leader' in our group, wasn't I?

Finally, I mustered enough bravery to look at my best friend. She was sobbing uncontrollably on Devon's shoulder and he had both arms wrapped tightly around her,"Shh..Brittney, it'll be okay. He's safe now. No more pain," he was whispering while rocking her back and forth. He looked on the verge of tears at the moment as well, but I knew he wouldn't cry. Not yet.

I realized then that I had no one. Aiden hadn't come with me and I felt alone and even empty,"Uhm, Devon?"

He looked up.

"I'm going outside for a minute. I'll be back and.. We can leave whenever everything is okay," I whispered before rushing down the hallway blindingly. When I pushed open the doors and took a deep breath of the outside air, I still didn't feel calm. I needed someone to talk to.

Pulling out my cellphone, I slowly began pressing down the digits of Tanya's phone number. I couldn't call Aiden. I didn't want him to see me like this. Instead, I settled for listening to the hollow ring while waiting for Tanya to answer.

"Hello?"

"T-Tanya?"

"Oh, Leigh! Is.. Is everything okay?"

"N-not exactly," I replied quietly,"Markus didn't make it through the morning. We just fou-found out," I stammered.

"Leigh, I'm so sorry.." There was a silence for awhile before Tanya sighed,"Aiden's on his way."

"No. No.. I-I don't want him seeing me like this."

More silence. "He says too late. He's leaving now."

I grumbled some long string of profanities. Tanya must have heard me because she chuckled humorlessly,"Leigh, honestly. It'll be okay. He doesn't mind at all. Just, please, hang in there. Everything will be okay. I'm here if you want to talk." I was thankful for that much.

"Thanks, Tanya. I.. I have to go. I'll see you later," And I hung up without her saying goodbye. That empty feeling took over again and I walked back into the lobby, sinking into a chair and pulling my knees to my chest tightly. I still refused to cry. I don't know how long I sat there, but before I knew it I heard the doors opening and frantic footsteps coming my way. Suddenly, I was lifted and pulled into someone's lap. I knew it was Aiden before I even opened my eyes. His arms wrapped tightly around my body and I sank against his chest, thankful to suddenly be in someone's arms.

"Shh.. Leigh, it's okay. It'll be fine," He was whispering while rocking back and forth in a rather comforting manner. I didn't even know I was crying until I heard the faint sobs racking my entire frame.

"He's gone. He's gone. It's my fault," Those were the only things I could say. It was my fault, anyways. I only spoke the truth.

"No, Leigh. It's not your fault. Shhh. Just calm down," He continued soothing me, tracing small circles with his fingertips on my arm. It was rather comforting, though it didn't change the fact that Markus was dead.

Dead.

-----------------A week later----------------

Dead.

Markus was dead.

The funeral was going to be held in another few days, but I wasn't going. I couldn't face those people. I couldn't ignore the fact that this was my fault. I refused to go. I refused to do a lot of things during that week. I refused to eat. I refused to sleep. I couldn't do anything without thinking about it.

Aiden had done his best to pull me out of my depression, but eventually it became hard for him and I would just scream for him to leave me alone. I would scream and cry. Those were the two things which accompanied me every single day.

Brittney and Devon had become a couple, and it was rather bothersome seeing them together all the time. It was annoying when they said cute little things and kissed each other. It was annoying when Devon held her as she thought about Markus. It was just annoying.

Aiden hadn't given up on me, though. I was thankful for that much, but I knew that this was dragging us downward. We wouldn't last much longer.

Those were my thoughts as I changed into that mini skirt and a white and black haltertop. We were going on our first official date and I wanted to look my best for him, even if I felt like shit.

I left my hair down that day. I remember because it was pouring down rain and my bangs kept getting plastered to my face everything I poked my head out the door. Aiden finally came inside and we were off, heading into the city for the local club. It was something I would rather not do, but it was better than being such a pain in the ass. It was better than crying all the time.

I tried my best to be happy, though it didn't always work.

Getting to the club, Aiden quickly opened my door and we ran inside. I had to admit, the place was nice. There were booths along the sides and chairs on the opposite sides. The dancefloor was in the middle and music blared from the stereo speakers. It also served as a restaraunt, though I wouldn't be getting anything to eat, or drink.

I didn't dance for the first halfhour. Instead, I sat at a booth while Aiden sat with me, talking to each other about what had happened and what was going on in his life. Apparently Rachel had moved out due to some 'complications'. He wouldn't tell me what those 'complications' were, but I knew that it was me. I didn't care, though. I was used to being the cause of problems by now. I was used to being the cause of pain. Tanya had told him she wanted to see me again, but Aiden assured me that it could wait until I felt up to it.

A slow song was playing then and I looked up at him expectantly.

"I thought you'd never ask," He smiled before standing up and taking my hand.

I said nothing as we reached the dancefloor and he put both arms around me, both of my arms around his neck. With my head against his chest, I stayed silent and was content to sway back and forth long after the song would have ended.

"I love you, Leigh," He whispered before kissing the top of my head,"Don't ever forget that. No matter what happens, okay?"

I nodded and looked up at him. How could I not smile, though? I broke and I smiled,"I love you, too. More than you'll know."

"It's good to hear that. And it's good to see you smiling again. Please don't be so depressed. It will get better. It's not your fault. I hate feeling so helpless all the time," He kissed my forehead and I wrinkled my nose.

"Am I really that bad?"

"No, but I worry about you."

I nodded and kissed his cheek in response, having to stand on my tiptoes,"Okay. I'll try harder."

"That's all I ask, love. That's all I ask."

I think we slow danced for the rest of the night, even if upbeat music played.


	17. Passing Notes

**Disclaimer: Song lyrics? Not mine. Twilight related? Not mine. Everything else is mine.**

**Author's Note: Almost done, everyone! I think I'll give you guys the preface of the sequel later on. It's going to be called All The Little Pieces. I hope it turns to be as good as this one did, in my eyes that is.**

**Keep reading and reviewing!**

**Thanks.**

**--------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Sixteen**

_I gotta get outta here_

_I'm stuck in this rut that I fell _

_Into by mistake_

_I gotta get outta here_

_And I'm begging you,_

_I'm begging you,_

_To be my escape_

In the weeks following Markus' death, well the two weeks afterwards, I started to accept the fact that he was gone. I started to see that it wasn't entirely my fault, but part of it was. I was coping and I was working my way back to normal, or as normal as I could be.

Things finally fell into routine. Aiden would come over daily and we would do something, no matter what that something was.

Yawning, I stepped out of my bathroom and into the bedroom, glancing around for something to wear. Outside, rain threatened to fall at any given moment. Seeing the wind pick up, I pulled on a pair of jeans and one of Aiden's sweatshirts he'd left at the house. Content, I padded into the kitchen and caught sight of the note. It was from Brittney.

_Leigh,_

_Devon and I went out for the day. We probably won't be back until late, as he's taking me somewhere. Dunno where though. Wish me luck. I'll see you when I get back and give a full play-by-play._

_Well, I hope everything's okay. I'll see you soon._

_Sisterly love,_

_Brittney._

_PS: Devon says bye._

I had to laugh as I read the note. Pushing it aside, something else caught my eye. Another note? Who this time? My thoughts went to Aiden and I smiled while picking up the note. My smile faded when I read it.

_Leigh,_

_I've been watching you lately and how you are with Aiden. I see things are working._

_That's not good._

_I'm going to make sure this is put to a stop, no matter what it takes. You better be careful who you're messing with. Remember, what we are. We are so much more powerful than you. Be careful. _

There was no signature. I felt a shiver as I read this note over and over again. Immediately, I looked around and began running through the house, locking all the doors and every window I could find. I still didn't feel any safer as I collapsed onto the couch.

A sudden movement outside caught my attention and I froze with fear. A shadow, moving towards the front door was outside the window. Quickly, I ran to the front door and pulled it open. I screamed, very loudly and very high pitched.

Aiden covered his ears instantly,"Damnit, Leigh! Why do you always do that?"

Naturally, I would think he was mad at me, but the smile on his face chased away that fear.

"Sorry," I whispered before pulling him inside,"We need to talk."

"Okay, what's up?"

I sighed and looked at the note, crumpled and tucked into my hand. "Read this," I handed it to him before closing and locking the door again.

As he read, and read, and read, his eyes grew wide and then narrowed before he tore it into pieces and threw it in the trash.

"Leigh, no one is going to hurt you. I promise," He mummbled before pulling me into his arms. For the first time that day, I felt a safety around me I had never felt before. I felt complete, whole and, of course, safe.

"Thank you, Aiden. Please don't leave."

"I won't.. I won't.." He whispered before stroking back my hair and forcing me to look up at him,"If you don't."

I smiled and shook my head,"No intention of it."

"Good," He replied and just like before, his lips were on mine in a moment.

It could have been a tornado outside and I wouldn't have noticed. The minute our lips met, everything else disappeared. My fears were gone. The sounds around us were gone. Everything else was as if it had never happened. It may sound cliche, but it was like time stopped. Everything. Stopped.

Finally, I found the ability to pull away and Aiden groaned playfully,"You always do that," He pouted.

I grinned,"Sorry, love." Was all I said in the best mimicking voice of his I could do. With a smile, I walked towards the couch and plopped down, flipping on the TV. That only lasted a second before the power went out.

I screamed, again, and just as loudly.

"Leigh. Calm down. It's just the power," Aiden was next to me in a moment, hugging me before letting me go,"You really should get over that screaming thing. It's enough to give a vampire a headache right then and there," He smiled.

I winced,"Sorry," I whispered before leaning against him,"I'll work on it," I promised before closing my eyes.

Both of his arms were around me in seconds and that sanctuary of mine was back. Again. I welcomed it with open arms before a yawn escaped my lips.

"Tired?" Aiden's voice was next to my ear as he pulled a blanket over the two of us.

"Very," I replied before yawning again. Snuggling into his chest, I kept my eyes closed while pulling the blanket over us a bit more.

"Then sleep." It was the last thing I heard before I fell asleep.

**Aiden's POV**

While Leigh was fast asleep in the safety of my arms, I couldn't help but to think about that note. Who would write something like that?

I didn't need to think long before I already had my answer. Rachel. Ever since she had moved out, I hadn't heard from her. And the thought of her doing anything, even if it was just threatening, Leigh petrified me. I couldn't bear it if I lost her. I didn't want to even think about that, but it was possible.

And, for Rachel to get that note to Leigh, she had to be in the house. I glanced around quickly and saw nothing out of place. No sounds seemed to be disturbing. Maybe she had long since left. Maybe it was someone else?

I hadn't told Leigh about Talon. I had no intention of telling her, either. She didn't need to be scared any more than she already was. She didn't need to worry about what wasn't going to happen.

At least, that's what I thought. I didn't even think to consider what **could** happen.


	18. Catching Up

**Disclaimer: Related to Twilight? Not mind. Song lyrics? not mine. Everything else? Mine. **

**Author's Note: Again, thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I love the comments.**

**Three more chapters, everyone! Three. Chapters.**

**Maybe four.**

**I think I'll put the first chapter of All The Little Pieces up, but I don't know.**

**Thanks.**

**---------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Seventeen**

_Where is your boy tonight?  
I hope he is a gentleman._

_Maybe he won't find out _

_What I know_

_You were the last good thing_

_About this part of town._

The next day, Aiden told me he wouldn't be around. He said that he had some things he and Tanya were going to do, though I didn't know exactly what those things were. I was going to spend all day with Brittney and Devon, despite the fact that I would feel like a 'third wheel' the entire time. I honestly didn't mind, though, because I missed talking to my best friends. We hadn't talked much since Markus' death, though.

I was sitting in the large recliner, facing the couch where Brittney and Devon sat.

"Aiden's been distancing himself," I mumbled absent mindedly. I didn't even realize I said it until I heard Brittney speak.

"Oh, Leigh. Don't worry. He's probably been pretty busy. I mean, he and Tanya have a lot to deal with, having to register for school and everything." She was right, I hoped.

"That's what I think, too. I'm going to miss him during the school year, though. I don't want to go back," I added with a chuckle.

"None of us do, Leigh, but we have to. And, you'll keep in touch. I'm sure he'll come visit you and you can go to visit him," She nodded and Devon spoke up then.

"He's a good guy, Leigh, I'm sure he won't let your relationship fizzle out. And, if he does," Devon laughed,"Then I'll take care of it."

I highly doubted Devon could do much harm to Aiden, but I merely nodded and mumbled a,'Thanks'.

"So, what have you two been up to lately? I really haven't been paying attention," I grinned sheepishly.

Brittney giggled,"Well, last night we went out, as you know, and I missed you when I came back. You weren't awake," she pouted but I shrugged,"And, that's about it. We're planning on moving in together when we get back, since Mum and Dad kicked me out last year," She added. I remembered that. Brittney had been living with me since then, but now she was going to move out? Wow. That was a little fast.

"That's good.." I nodded before looking at Devon, who was smiling brightly and nodding as well.

Suddenly, Devon stood up,"Well, I'm going to get a shower. I'll let you two catch up," He and Brittney shared a kiss I could have lived without seeing. When he left, I grumbled something about a good riddance and plopped onto the couch next to my best friend.

"Leigh, you're a mess," Brittney commented.

"Gee, thanks. Don't I feel loved," I smiled despite how I felt.

"Sorry, it's just different. You seem so zoned lately," She shrugged.

"I haven't been getting much sleep," That was true. Since I had found that note, I wasn't able to sleep. I constantly worried about what was going to happen to me, or Aiden. Either way, I was screwed. In a sense.

"Oh. You should go to bed earlier, then," Brittney scolded with a mocking tone. I knew she was making fun of me.

"I try. I try," I rolled my eyes and heard a knock.

Quickly, I jumped up and raced to the door. When I opened it, Tanya stood there and smiled.

"Tanya, you're soaked,"I noted before looking at her.

Tanya laughed,"Aren't you going to let me in?"

I nodded and stepped aside,"Tanya, you've met my friend Brittney," I stated before closing the door.

She nodded,"Hello, Brittney. Nice to see you again," And Tanya sat down on the recliner.

"Where's Aiden?" I couldn't stop myself from asking.

"Oh, he didn't tell you?" I shook my head,"He had to go to a city a few hours away for some family business," She was lying for Brittney's concern, I knew, but didn't say anything. There was no way Aiden's family was still alive.

"Oh. Well, when is he coming back?"

Tanya shrugged,"Sometime tomorrow," She replied before closing her eyes and then nodding,"Yes, tomorrow."

"Good.." And the conversation was over.

"Britt? Do you want anything?" I called from the kitchen nearly two hours later. Tanya had long since left, but Brittney and I were still talking. Devon was sleeping, seeing as he hadn't gotten any sleep last night. Why, I don't want to know.

"No, I'm fine," Brittney called before squealing,"THE NOTEBOOK'S ON, LEIGH!!" She shouted.

"SHHH!" I shushed before sitting down next to her and pulling a blanket up to my shoulders,"And, good. Leave it here," I giggled.

The rest of the night was spent with my two best friends, who really didn't do much of watching the movie. I don't care to explain what they **were** doing, however, but it was much to my disgust.

Midnight rolled around and I was the only one awake. Surprise, surprise. I was the only one awake and it was storming outside. With a groggy feeling and a sudden sense of fear, I headed into the bedroom and fell asleep the minute my head hit the pillow. My dreams weren't pleasant, but werent' enarly as scary as they had been the night I met Aiden.


	19. I Love You

**Disclaimer: Related to Twilight? Not mind. Song lyrics? not mine. Everything else? Mine. **

**Author's Note: Again, thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I love the comments.**

**This is the next to last chapter, everyone! Yayy! Not really.. lol. **

**Well, keep reviewing and readin'!**

**I'm going to have the playlist for this story after Ch. 19, so if you want to know what songs, other than what I used, I like for this, then you can see! D**

**Thanks.**

**---------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Eighteen**

_When you walk away,  
I count the steps that you take_

_Don't see you how much I need you right now?_

_When you're gone,  
The pieces of my heart are missin' you_

_When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missin' too_

I tossed and turned until almost 2 o'clock in the afternoon. I couldn't get any sleep to save my life. A sick feeling of worry and panic welled in my stomach but I didn't know why. I didn't even know why I felt sick! All I knew was I wanted, no needed, to see Aiden.

A morning shower was the first thing I did, just to calm my nerves. I didn't even blow dry my hair before tying it back. With a pair of jeans and some random band t-shirt on, I dashed into the living room, only to see Brittney and Devon in a situation I never wanted to see again. Nearly gagging, I appologized for what I had walked in on and headed outside, into the sunlight. Much to my dismay.

Aiden and I could still find a shaded place to talk. I kept my hopes up before heading over to his and Tanya's house. If he wasn't there, Tanya would keep me company. I knew it. I got to their house and drew in a deep breath, knocking on the door frantically.

Tanya was the one to answer and she seemed flushed, if it was possible for a vampire to be that way.

"Hey," I smiled breathlessly and she nodded.

"Leigh, Aiden was just coming over to see you," I looked over her shoulder to see Aiden. My heart soared, only to sink the minute I saw his expression. It was grim and he seemed so disturbed by something I was about discover.

"Oh. Well, tell him to meet me on my porch in five minutes," I nodded and smiled towards him, though it felt wrong. He nodded to tell me he heard and then I was gone, without saying anything to anyone else.

My porch was the only place I felt comfortable right now. Curled up on a chair, I watched the clouds brew in the sky. Where did **they** come from?! It was sunny a few second ago! Well, that was odd.

My thoughts came to an end when I saw Aiden coming across the lawn, a hoodie pulled over his head to keep himself out of the sun.

"Hey," I smiled and jumped up, rushing to him.

Standing on my tiptoes, I kissed his lips but he pulled away,"Leigh," He breathed before kissing my forehead,"How are you doing?" I didn't like the sound of his voice.

"Good. What's wrong?"

"Come with me. I need to talk to you," He slowly led me to the end of the dock, the sunlight now completely blocked out and he took his hood down.

"Tell me what's going on," I almost demanded, but made my voice a plea.

"Leigh, I.." he sighed and looked down at his hands. He seemed so disturbed that it was breaking my heart. He was on the verge of tears! Could vampires even cry?

"Go on," I urged softly, kissing his cheek in reassurance.

"I.. When I was gone.. Something happened," My heart sank to the pits of my stomach.

"W-what happened?"

"Leigh, I.. I couldn't control it. It was an accident," He looked at his hands again,"I.. It was so strange. Like it was planned out and set up for me to be there at that time. Whoever did it, if anyone, knew that I was weak then. They knew I wouldn't be paying attention. They.. They set me up.."

"Okay, Aiden, please tell me. You're scaring me." As I said that, his eyes snapped to me and I jumped. His eyes were pitch black.

"Leigh," His voice dropped to a whisper,"I killed a human. There was blood and I was weak. I hadn't fed in awhile. I couldn't control myself. It was.. Leigh, I took some innocent person's life."

I stared at him, unblinking. I couldn't figure out what to say right now. I didn't know what to do. The only thing I could think of was 'run'. But, he needed me now. I couldn't leave. He had killed someone. Rachel had set it up. That was the only explanation.

"Aiden, I understand your grief. But, it's going to be okay. I don't hate you for it. I love you," I whispered softly, looking up at him through my scattered hair.

"That's not right, though," He whispered in reply.

"Wh-What's not right?"

"I love you, but I'm a threat to you. This just shows how dangerous I really am, love. I could hurt you so easily. It would be so easy to kill you. To take your life right now, but I can't. I won't. I can't danger you anymore."

"What are you saying?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"And I'm sorry, but I can't be near you anymore. It would be best," his voice broke,"If we could move on and pretend this never happened. If we could get on with our lives so I don't ever hurt you, Leigh. It would be unbearable if I did anything. I would regret it for the rest of my life. I couldn't live with myself."

Everything went cold. Everything was blank. I couldn't breathe. This wasn't happening. But, it was. It was just as real as the sunsets over the water we had watched almost every evening. It was just as real as the love I felt for him. It was just as real as the kisses we shared in the clearing that night. All of those memories came flashing through my head so fast that it was a blur. I saw every moment he held me. Every moment we laughed. Every moment he smiled. It was never going to be that way again.

"You won't hurt me," I said softly.

"Yes, I could. I very well could. I never thought this would happen, Leigh. I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't love you."

"Please, Aiden, don't go.."

"I have to, Leigh. Tanya will still be around, but I have to leave. I won't put you in danger of me killing you, or Tanya. I.. I could never live if I knew that I was causing your death." He stood up slowly and I shook my head.

"I'm sorry. I love you."

That was the hardest thing I would ever live through. I turned and watched Aiden walk down the dock and towards his house, where he got into a car and started it.

He never looked back.


	20. Home

**Disclaimer: Same thing I've been saying.**

**Author's Note: Before everyone starts attacking me for the last chapter, please reconsider. I promise the sequel will be good. I know I kinda stole Edward's idea from Twilight, but it was the only logical reason I could think to fit in. Sorry!!**

**Thanks.**

**-----------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Nineteen**

_My tears are turning into time_

_I've wasted trying to find a reason for goodbye_

_I can't live without you _

_Can't breathe without you_

_I dream about you_

_Honestly,_

_Tell me that it's over._

_'cause if the world is spinnin' _

_And I'm still livin', _

_It won't be right if we're not in it together_

_Tell me that it's over_

I stood there, watching the spot where Aiden had once been standing only minutes before. Had he really just left me? I told myself this was a cruel joke, but I knew better. My heart knew better.

Rain began pouring down onto me as I stood there, soaking me to the bone. I honestly couldn't have cared less if lightning struck me down right then and there. As the rain began pounding harder, I closed my eyes and tilted my head up, welcoming that cold rain. Welcoming that feeling of everything being washed away. There was one thing I didn't welcome, though.

The fact that I was now alone.

Turning towards the cabin, I realized I couldn't go in there yet. I did the only thing I wanted to do. I turned towards the forest and ran as fast as I could. The clearing where it all began came into view and I sank to my knees in the mud, not caring that I could ruin my jeans. Not caring that someone could kill me now. Not caring that I was in danger without Aiden around. It didn't matter. Why should I care?

Maybe minutes passed. Maybe hours. I don't know, but the rain eventually stopped and I stood up. I was shivering and dripping wet as I headed back to the cabin. The sobs that had shook my body in tremors left me weak and my body begged for sleep, but I wasn't about to comply. I wasn't about to do what my body pleaded me to do.

Instead, I ran as fast as my legs would carry me back to the cabin. As the last few trees broke and the homes came into my view, I slowed to a jog and made it to the cabin. That was when it all came unglued.

I collapsed onto the porch and sobbed quietly, my head in my hands as the tremors shook my body. This only lasted a few moments before I opened the door and looked at Brittney and Devon, who were 'cuddling' on the couch.

"LEIGH! You're a wreck, what the hell happened?!" They shouted in unision.

I merely shook my head and then sighed,"Aiden. Gone. For good." Was all I could say before walking down the hallway and into the bathroom. I needed a shower.

When I got out of the shower, which lasted a whole ten minutes, I sat on my bed and sobbed for nearly three hours. My throat hurt when I was done and my eyes burned to look at anything. I was a mess, to say the least.

I was going to get better. I hoped.

----------------The Next Day--------------

"Leigh! Tanya's here to see you!" Brittney shouted from the living room. The night before, I had told her everything and said I wanted to be left alone. Why did she let Tanya come over, then?!

Silently, I cursed her to Hell before looking up from the pile of things I had put on my bed.

Tanya walked in and gave a small smile, though it didn't touch her eyes,"Hey, hun. How are you holding up?"

I didn't answer before turning my back to her. Then, I mumbled something that had nothing to do with my thoughts,"You knew. You knew and you didn't tell me!" I whipped around and faced her, shaking my head,"You said you were my friend."

"Leigh, I didn't know he was leaving until he had told you. I swear to you," her voice was so soothing, so melodic and so calm.

"He... He just left," I whispered, looking down at the picture in my hand. Tears began welling up in my eyes. I thought I had cried myself dry! If only I could be that lucky. The picture continued staring back up at me. It was taken a week after Markus' death. Aiden and I had gone fishing that day and I was holding up what I had caught. A two inch long minnow. Pretty pathetic. He had teased me for it for the longest time. Another picture under that was taken the day of my 'modeling incident'.

A bitter chuckle escaped my lips and I looked at Tanya, who gazed at the pictures,"He just left me."

"He loved you, Leigh. He always will."

"No, if he loved me he would have stayed. He would see this hurt," I whispered and sighed,"Tanya, I'm sorry. I'm going home tomorrow. I'll come back next summer to see you, okay?" I looked up at her and she smiled before hugging me.

"I'll miss you, Leigh. Call me sometime and maybe we can have lunch or go shopping," Somehow I didn't think that would happen.

"Thanks. I will. Goodbye," I whispered as Tanya walked out the door and out of my life for the rest of the year. I wouldn't see her for a very, very long time.

-------The Next Day, Again---------

_I'm starin' out into the night_

_Tryin' to hide the pain_

_I'm going to the place where love_

_And feelin' good don't ever cost a thing._

_And the pain it feels a different kind of pain_

_I'm goin' home._

_To the place where I belong._

I had gone through that stage. You know, the one right after a hard breakup where you throw things and scream, only to break down and cry right after? Yeah, that's exactly what I did. My room was a wreck.

I hadn't told Brittney I was leaving tonight. Thankfully, Brittney had brought her own car up here, because I was taking mine and leaving. I couldn't stay here any longer. I doubted I would even be able to come back next summer.

I looked up from Aiden's sweatshirt, which I was clutching tightly and staring at the gray fabric. Brittney was standing in the doorway.

"Hey there, what's going on?" She asked softly.

"Brittney, I.. I can't stay here," I whispered while folding the final articles of clothing and putting them into my suitcase.

"Where are you going, then?"

"I'm going home."

_I'm starin' out into the night  
Tryin' to hide the pain  
I'm goin' to the place where love  
And feelin' good don't ever cost a thing.  
And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain._

_I'm goin' home.  
Back to the place where I belong  
And where you're love has always been enough for me  
I'm not runnin' from.  
No I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
These places and this faces are getting old  
So I'm going home. _


	21. PlayList

**Playlist:**

All That I'm Living For - Evanescence

Why - Jason Aldean

Everywhere - Michelle Branch

When You're Gone - Avril Lavigne

Forever - Papa Roach

Over - Lindsey Lohan

Innocence - Avril Lavigne

Losing Grip - Avril Lavigne

Why Can't I - Liz Phair

Shut Up - Simple Plan

Keep Holding On - Avril Lavigne

Everytime - Simple Plan

Everything You Want - Vertical Horizon

Be My Escape - Relient K

Grand Theft Autumn - Fall Out Boy

Honestly - Cartel

How To Save A Life - The Fray

Memory - Sugarcult

The Reason - Hoobastank

Hanging By A Moment - Lifehouse

When I'm Gone - Three Doors Down

Here (In Your Arms) - HelloGoodbye

Fall To Pieces - Avril Lavigne

My Immortal - Evanescence

Want To - Sugarland


End file.
